Quedate a mi lado
by alexita Malfoy
Summary: En un amor siempre pasan desgracias,Luna y Draco tiene un amor sincero y lucharan por ello, pero algo los separa,que pasara cuando se vuelvan aver y sus vidas esten por hacerce?seguiran luchando?nueva trama,perdon x la tardansa,espero y les guste dejen rw
1. El trato

Capitulo 1.- El trato

Draco Malfoy se encontraba pensando en lo alto de un árbol, cuando una cabellera rubia pasó corriendo haciendo que Draco saliera de sus pensamientos, Draco se burlo por lo bajo de la chica, quien perseguía a un animal extraño, Draco espero a que la chica se acercara al árbol donde el se encontraba, el animal extraño que la chica perseguía regreso por donde se encontraba el árbol haciendo que el plan del rubio funcionara, la chica corrió hacia el animal, pero este se subió al árbol donde Draco se encontraba, lo que arruino el plan del rubio, este asustadamente se empezó a tambalear por los delgados troncos hasta caer al suelo en frente de la chica.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo la chica inclinándose un poco para ver al chico, este rápidamente y avergonzado se paro del lugar, se limpio el uniforme aunque aun tenia tierra en la cara, lo que la verdad se le hizo sexy a la chica, quien rápido aparto ese pensamiento de su cabeza al ver que el chico era Draco Malfoy.

-Estoy bien, pero si le cuentas esto a alguien te juro que te arrepentirás, me oíste niña-le dijo Draco furioso

-Oye tranquilo se lo malo que es, que se burlen de una persona, por ser rara o por que le pasen cosas a vergonzantes-le dijo la chica

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto Draco

-Soy, Luna Lovegood- dijo luna estirando la mano para estrecharla con el chico- y tu eres Draco Malfoy-dijo luna terminando de hablar y esperando que el chico estrechara la mano, el cual se la dio en unos segundos de pensarlo.

-Si ese soy yo-le dijo Draco

-¿Qué hacías aya arriba?-le pregunto luna mientras draco terminaba de sacudirse mas la tierra.

-Pensaba, hasta que me desconcentraste-le dijo Draco

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención-le dijo Luna

-No importa y tu, ¿Qué perseguías?-le pregunto draco con cara de duda y a la vez de asco.

-Es un animal muy extraño, jamás lo había visto-le dijo Luna quien miraba para arriba a ver si lo encontraba.

-Extraño…ah pero si ya se quien eres, eres la loca de todo hogwarts, eres Lunática Lovegood-le dijo Draco

-¿Y crees que estoy loca?-le pregunto luna

-Pues si-le dijo Draco fríamente

-¿Cuando?-le pregunto luna molesta

-¿Cuándo que?-le pregunto Draco

-¿Cuándo pensaste que estaba loca, en este momento o antes cuando todo el mundo me tomo pinta de loca?-pregunto luna molesta

-Desde mucho antes niña, estas zafada-le dijo Draco

-Sabes no debes juzgar a una persona solo por que las personas comienzan los rumores, yo jamás pensé que eres un arrogante y orgulloso como decían los demás, hasta ahora que te conoció y cruce palabras contigo y veo que los de Gryffindor tienen razón, tu no eres mas que un orgulloso sin corazón y ya me canse de que las personas me digan loca y se burlen de mi, con tu permiso-le dijo Luna empujando al chico para pasar, Draco rápidamente corrió hacia la chica y la detuvo bruscamente pegándola ala pared para que nadie los viera, no quería que lo vieran hablado con lunática.

-Oye me bien si intentas ponerme en ridículo sobre lo de mi caída, te juro que me las pagaras muy caro y lo digo enserio, entendiste?-le dijo Draco quien la tenia tomada del brazo quien al no responderle lo apretó con mas fuerza que a la chica le doliera.

-Te dije que si ¿entendiste?-le dijo Draco

-Si entendí, ahora suéltame-gruñó entre dientes la chica, Draco soltó rápidamente ala chica mientras ella lo aparto dándole un empujón para irse del lugar, rápidamente.

Draco molesto siguió caminando hacia su sala común, cuando se encontró con Pansy y su mejor amigo Blaise en pleno beso, Draco en ese momento se acerco a los chicos.

-¿Te diviertes con lo que es mío? Ehh blaise-le dijo Draco, el chico rápidamente se separo de pansy para recibir el puñetazo de su amigo

-Draco-dijo pansy sorprendida

-Eres una maldita zorra-le dijo Draco, pansy le soltó un bufetazo al chico.

-Si me hubieras tratado con cariño tal vez esto jamás hubiera pasado, pero no sabes ni como tratar a una mujer, lo siento Draco, pero lo nuestro jamás funcionara-le dijo Pansy dejando al chico petrificado y tomando a blaise para irse a la sala común, después de unos segundo Draco reacciono y golpeo la pared con fuerza.

-Nadie deja a Draco Malfoy-dijo el chico

-Pues parece que lo han hecho-dijo una persona recargada en la pared de donde se encontraba Draco.

-¿Qué vas hacer ahora, decírselo a todo el mundo?-le pregunto

-Claro que no, yo no soy asi, solo venia a darte esto, se te había caído y lamentablemente escuche todo-le dijo la chica

-Pues mejor vete antes de que me desquite contigo, lovegood-le dijo

-Oye solo vine a darte esto, que acaso no sabes tratar bien a las chicas, que descortés eres-le dijo Luna

-Tan siquiera soy mejor en pociones que tu, Snape me lo ah dicho eres un asco, en esa materia-le dijo Draco

-Eres un inútil-le dijo Luna

-¿Qué sucede aquí? Ahora paliándose, esta escuela esta cada vez peor-dijo Mcngonagall

-O no se equivoca, profesora, no estábamos peleando-le dijo luna

-A mi no me engañan, Vengan conmigo por su castigo-dijo la profesora minerva

-Es verdad, no, nos estábamos peleando-le dijo Draco

-VENGAN CONMIGO-grito la profesora molesta, los chicos siguieron ala profesora minerva ya que no querían un castigo aterrador.

-Aquí es, muy bien, en este salón van a tener que recoger unos animales llamados kores, tendrán que usar estos guantes, ya que muerden bastante feo a y no pueden separarse, puede que la manada que ay se vaya enzima de uno y pues es peligroso estar separados, ahora comiencen-les dijo cerrando la puerta con bastante fuerza.

-Vaya que estaba enojada-dijo Luna

-Si, pero eso me recuerda, pansy me las pagara, regresara a mi quiera o no-dijo Draco

-Por que no mejor solo la dejas en paz, ni la quieres-le dijo Luna

-¿Quien dice eso?-le pregunto Draco

-Pues se nota, a mi no me engañas-le dijo Luna

-Eso no me importa, la quiero de regreso-le dijo Draco

-Como tratas a las mujeres no creo que lo logres-le dijo luna, Draco se enfado por aquel comentario, tomo ala chica y la azoto contra la pared con fuerza que luna dio pequeño gritito de dolor.

-Y según tú como debo tratar a una mujer-le dijo Draco acercando su rostro al de la chica

-Primero deberías tratarla con suavidad-le dijo Luna, Draco soltó levemente a Luna

-Te propongo algo-le dijo Draco

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto luna

-Te ayudo con pociones y tu me ayudas a saber como tratar a una mujer ya que al fin y acabo eres una mujer, tienes un buen cuerpo sabias, solo si te lucieras un poco mas, tal vez te verías mejor, pero dime ¿hacemos el trato?-le dijo Draco

-¿Me ayudarías con todo lo que no entiendo?-le pregunto Luna

-Si, hasta puedo hacer que te den un cambio-le dijo Draco

-Un cambio…¿como cual?-le pregunto luna

-Pues que tu pelo rubio se vea mas limpio, por ejemplo un poco de maquillaje y un tipo de ropa mejor, es mas, yo personalmente te llevare en el próximo viaje a Hosmedage y te comprare la ropa, claro tu la eliges o mejor llevamos a alguien que si sepa de eso, entonces que aceptas el trato ¿si o si?-le pregunto Draco

-Es una opción-dijo luna burlona-Esta bien trato hecho-dijo luna quien estrecharon la mano.

-Ahora será mejor que empecemos con estas cosas-dijo Draco

Pasaron la hora y los chicos seguían recogiendo a los animales llamados kores, cuando la puerta se abrió, detrás de ella se encontraba la profesora minerva, quien les recogió las cubetas y los dejo salir.

-Vaya, esas cosas eran asquerosas-dijo Luna

-Si claro, bien, escucha niña, hoy alas 10 en el lago y de hay te llevare al lugar en donde nos reuniremos para que me des tus clases entendido?-le dijo Draco

-Si y yo?-le pregunto Luna

-Pues en el mismo lugar será y a la misma hora asi que si no tienes nada que hacer duerme por que hoy casi no dormiremos entendido, ahora vete ya-le dijo Draco

-Hey tratarme con amabilidad-le dijo Luna

-Bien, te puedes ir ya-le dijo Draco cuando el trio de Gryffindor se acerco a ellos.

-Hola luna, acaso te molesta Malfoy?-le pregunto Harry

-Ni quien la quiera molestar-dijo Draco cuando se marcho del lugar

-Ese si que esta loco-dijo Ron

-Bueno y en donde te metiste, ginny te ah buscado por casi toda la escuela-le dijo harry

-Ah gracias por decirme harry, nos vemos luego adiós-les dijo luna cuando se marcho, mientras que en su mente pasaba _"tal vez con el cambio que Draco quiere hacerme harry me voltee a ver, pero que dije…harry anda con ginny no, debo olvidarme de harry, no puedo tener nada con el, además jamás me pelaría, soy poca cosa para el digo draco no esta nada mal es guapo pero que cosas digo, es Draco Malfoy el jamás me haría caso tampoco, además no, no Draco, rayos deja de llamarlo por su nombre Malfoy es una persona fría sin sentimientos asi que luna tienes que hacer esto, no puedo enamorarme de dra…malfoy, debo trabajar como profesional, nada de enamorarme de el mientras pase tiempo con el, creo que mejor voy y busco a ginny"_

**N/A: Hola a todos, bueno a los que leyeron esto se los agradezco mucho, espero y les aya gustado, acepto cualquier comentario acerca del capitulo, todos son aceptados, gracias por leer y espero y les haya gustado.**

**Adiós…**

**atte. Alexita Malfoy**


	2. Pensamientos extraños

Capitulo 2.- Pensamientos extraños

-Lunaaaaaaaaaaa!-gritaba una chica pelirroja

-Aquí estoy, que sucede?-le pregunto la chica quien había llegado

-Te eh estado buscando por todos lados, me empecé a preocupar ¿En donde estabas?-le pregunto ginny

-Por hay, haciendo unas cosas-le contesto luna

-Bueno, necesito que me ayudes hacerle un regalo a harry esta noche a las 9 tiene que ser perfecto ¿Me ayudas?-le dijo ginny

-Claro, alas nueve, en nuestro lugar secreto ¿verdad?-le dijo luna

-Si, hay te veo, adiós-le dijo ginny cuando se marcho

Luna se encontraba en su sala común, cuando miro el reloj y vio que eran las nueve, la chica tomo su capa y salio lo mas despacio para que las chicas que estaban en la habitación no se dieran cuenta de sus pequeño escape, salio de la sala común y se dirigió al lugar secreto en donde ginny la esperaba, cuando iba a la mitad del camino se detuvo en seco. _"Algo tenia que hacer a esta misma hora…¿que era? Mm…quien sabe, mejor me apresuro"_ la chica llego al lugar y ginny se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones.

-Al fin llegas-le dijo ginny

-Jiji perdón, me distraje un momentito-le dijo Luna

-Bueno, no importa, tengo que terminarlo ahora, mira que te parece, esta lindo no?-le pregunto ginny, Era un enorme corazón que en el centro tenia una foto de ellos dos muy felices.

-Vaya, tu hiciste esto?-le pregunto luna

-Si te gusta?-le pregunto ginny

-Claro esta muy lindo, pero que es lo que te falta?-le pregunto luna

-Un moño de los que tu haces y cambiarlo de lugar, si lo dejo aquí se me ara muy difícil sacarlo y por eso necesito tu ayuda-le dijo ginny

-De acuerdo, donde están los listones, te advierto que me voy a tardar un poco-le dijo luna

-Si no hay problema-le dijo ginny quien veía a su amiga como hacia el moño.

Pasaron unas horas y luna había acabado el moño y de ponerlo en su lugar, ahora las chicas batallaban para trasladarlo a un aula que no se utilizaba mas cerca de la casa de Gryffindor.

-Ay esto si que pesa, donde ira a ponerlo harry-dijo luna

-Sabes que tienes razón, lo haré mas pequeño- dijo ginny cuando saco su varita y lo hizo más pequeño.

-Ahora pesa menos-dijo luna

Las chica trasladaron rápidamente el objeto al aula a donde se dirigían al acabar ginny le dio las gracias a luna por la ayuda, las chicas se despidieron.

-Tengo que darme prisa-dijo luna cuando doblo la esquina y choco con una persona

-Vaya, acaso se te olvido lo que teníamos hoy?-le dijo el chico

-Ay draco lo siento-le dijo luna

-No me llames draco, dime Malfoy-le dijo el chico enojado

-Oye sabes que yo no voy a dejar que me grites olvídate del trato, en verdad que no sabes como tratar a las mujeres-le dijo Luna molesta

-Oye no espera, lo siento esta bien, te tratare mejor, nada mas que mañana por favor preséntate, y no me hables en público, de acuerdo esa es la única regla, nadie debe saber que estamos ayudándonos, eso quiere decir a tu amiga OK, nos vemos mañana adiós-le dijo

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana-le dijo luna cuando se marcho rápidamente.

Draco muy a penas se podía levantar de la cama, el chico se levanto de la cama apago su despertador y se metió al baño y en unos minutos después el chico se encontraba en la sala común tomando sus cosas para ir a desayunar, vio a pansy cuando se iba acercar recordó lo que había pasado entre ellos, el chico salio de la sala común y se dirigió al gran comedor, donde pudo notar la causa de su desvelo _"Mugre niña, después de que no llego ala hora que le dije me hace tratarla bien, bueno pero si ella es la única que puede hacer que la estupida de pansy me ruegue para regresar y yo decirle que no, no hay de otra mas que aceptar sus condiciones, auque la chica no esta nada mal si le hago esos cambios, pero que digo imaginarme a mi con una loca como esa, por dios, creo que sabe que la estoy viendo, rayos mejor me pongo a desayunar"_

Luna desde su mesa, sintió la mirada del chico rubio, al voltearlo a ver el chico se puso demasiado pálido y se fue a su mesa, a luna se le escapo una pequeñita sonrisa _"Draco Malfoy me estaba viendo, no a lo mejor solo me estaba criticando, pero me estaba viendo, bueno niña que pasa contigo, estas loca, jaja creo que si, mejor desayuno"_

-¿Es mi imaginación o la loca le sonrió al chico mas guapo de todo hogwarts?-dijo una chica

-Es tu imaginación-dijo la otra chica

-Ah que bueno-dijo la chica

Luna miro rápidamente ala mesa donde se encontraba ginny y harry los cuales estaban en un apasionado beso, luna rápidamente se sintió mal, que ya no quiso comer, le dolía ver al chico que le gustaba con su mejor amiga, la chica rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a su aula para tener su clase de pociones.

Al acabar las clases luna se dirigía al lago, cuando choco con su dichoso maestro.

-A que bien, oye no creo que a la hora que dijiste sea buena, no podré dormir bien-le dijo Luna, draco la tomo rápidamente del brazo y la jalo al lago rápidamente.

-Que te había dicho, no me hables en publico-le dijo Draco soltándola

-Yo no veo a ningún público-le dijo Luna

-Eso no importa, pero que tal si hubiera venido uno-le dijo Draco

-Lo siento, pero no estoy de acuerdo con la hora-le dijo Luna

-Si ya me di cuenta, tu clase será alas 5 y la mía alas 9 estas de acuerdo, las clases duraran una hora o dos-le dijo Draco

-Me parece bien, pero por que no mejor al revés-le dijo Luna

-Si esta bien como sea-le dijo Draco

-Bien alumno, llevarme a ese lugar secreto-le dijo Luna

-De acuerdo, sígueme niña-le dijo Draco guiándola

-Mi nombre es luna-le dijo la chica

-Esta bien, luna, sígueme-le dijo Draco molesto

-No, con amabilidad no enojado, se que te caigo mal pero tienes que empezar a tratarme bien si quieres que pansy regrese a tu lado-le dijo Luna

-Bien, querida luna, sígueme-le dijo Draco

-Asi esta mejor-le dijo Luna cuando comenzó a caminar

"_Jeje es raro ver a Draco tratarme con amabilidad, hasta creo que me empieza gustar esto, jaja y hasta el…espera no! Que digo nada de eso, rayos ya ni se lo que digo, creo que debo evitar estos pensamientos extraños, puedo llegar a ni siquiera puedo pronunciar la palabra y no pienso hacerlo, ya luna concéntrate, en donde esta Draco, rayos ya lo perdí por andar pensando en tonterías…"._

"_Dios esta niña hará que mis modales de niño orgulloso y malvado cambien, debo hacer que eso no pase, digo no creo que pase, es solo_

_para vengarme de pansy, pero y si termino enamorándome de luna, pero que digo ahora la llamo por su nombre, dios no, eso jamás pasara, esa niña esta loca, no puede gustarme una loca, o quien sabe, seria divertido…basta Draco deja este pensamiento extraño y concéntrate en vengarte de pansy…"_

-Bien llegamos-dijo Draco cuando llego al lugar, se giro para ver ala chica la cual no se encontraba atrás del chico

-Rayos esta niña ya se perdió-dijo Draco molesto quien se regreso para encontrar a la chica con la cual choco a unos metros mas adelante, en lo que los chicos estaban en una posición bastante incomoda para ellos, mas bien para draco ya que luna estaba enzima de el.

-Lo siento, ya no me distraeré-le dijo luna quien lo miraba a los ojos

-Eso espero-le dijo Draco quien había puesto sus manos en la cintura de la chica

-Bueno creo que si soltaras mi cintura me podría parar o al menos que quieras que me quede aquí-le dijo Luna burlona

-Claro que no-le dijo Draco cuando la soltó

-Era una broma no tienes por que ponerte asi-le dijo Luna

-¿Como asi?-le pregunto Draco

-Bueno colorado-le dijo Luna

-Ah por favor, párrate y ya no te pierdas-le dijo Draco

-Un hombre que sabe tratar a las mujeres las ayuda a levantarse, ¿sabias?-le dijo luna, Draco se paro enfrente de ella y le dio su mano para que se parara, los chicos siguieron el camino mientras ambos pensaban…_ "Esto será interesante, solo dejemos atrás esos pensamientos extraños"._

**N/A: Hola de nuevo…bueno no recibí ni un review pero aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo espero que esta vez si me manden reviews, espero que les aya gustado este capitulo**

**Saludos…**

**Atte.**

**Alexita Malfoy.**


	3. Que día

Capitulo 3.- Que día

Los chicos llegaron al lugar, era una pequeña casa muy linda, mas bien parecía una cabaña.

-Al fin llegamos-dijo Luna

-Si gracias a dios-dijo Draco

-¿No hay agua aquí?-pregunto luna

-Si, si hay-le dijo Draco

-Pues dame no-le dijo luna

-Oye que me crees tu gato-le dijo Draco molesto

-Ay pero que genio tienes-le dijo luna

-Tu me pones asi-le dijo Draco

-Pero por que? Eso es lo que haría un hombre ofrecerle algo a una chica-le dijo Luna

-Oye que quede claro, que tu me vas a decir como tratar a una mujer no que te voy a tratarte a ti como una mujer-le dijo Draco

-Eh? Eso no tiene sentido-dijo luna

-Lo se, no supe como decirlo-dijo Draco molesto

-Esta bien, pero que genio tienes, iré por mi agua-le dijo Luna la chica regreso con el vaso de agua y mojada de la blusa.

-jaja que te paso?-le pregunto Draco burlón

-Deberíamos arreglar esa llave-dijo luna poniendo su vaso en la mesa y quitándose el uniforme, claro que tenia una blusa de tirantes debajo de todo, la chica se amaro el pelo en una coleta. (jeje aquí no me explique bien, luna se quito la parte de arriba del uniforme)

-No se nada de llaves-dijo Draco quien no dejaba de mirar ala chica

-Disculpa pero mi cara esta aquí-le dijo Luna

-¿Que?-dijo Draco desconcertado

-Que mi rostro esta aquí, deja de mirarme-le dijo Luna molesta

-Quien dice que te miro, estas loca-le dijo Draco

-Si todo el mundo dice eso-le dijo Luna sentándose en el sillón

-Bien, haber que es lo que tengo que aprender-le dijo Draco fríamente

-Bueno en primera, tienes que tratarla con amabilidad, por ejemplo cuando la llamas, ¿que es lo primero que le dices?-le pregunto luna

-Pansy ven aquí ahora mismo-le dijo Draco que sonaba con rencor

-Bien ahí ay un error, por que no mejor le dices, Pansy puedes venir un momento y que suene con lindo y no como si fuera una orden me entiendes?-le pregunto luna

-Si entiendo-dijo Draco tomándola encuenta

-Bueno, que mas, asi, no le ofrezcas regalos, pide perdón-le dijo luna

-¿Qué? estas loca-le dijo Draco burlonamente

-Oye cuando le regalas algo es como si le digieras que le importa lo material-le dijo luna

-Pero pedirle perdón-dijo Draco con cara de asco

-Oye se que es difícil para ti, pedir perdón, pero tienes que hacerlo si la quieres de vuelta-le dijo Luna

-Si claro-dijo Draco

-Oye si no vas hacerme caso, para que ayudarte-le dijo Luna

-No, este bien, lo tomare en cuenta rayos-le dijo Draco

-No, hazlo-le dijo Luna

-Oye no me mandes-le dijo Draco poniéndose de pie

-Te estoy ayudando-le dijo luna poniéndose de pie y acercándose a el molesta.

-Pues entonces no hagas que suene como si me estuvieras mandando, detesto que me manden-le dijo Draco

-Oye yo tendré que soportarte como maestro, asi que tu sopórtame en estos minutos o si no el trato se acaba-le dijo Luna

-Bien-le dijo Draco molesto

-Bien-repitió luna al igual molesta ambos chicos se sentaron

-Ahora que mas, esta mal en ti, a tu genio, contrólalo, cuando le hables y ella no quiera ir, tu solamente dile, esta bien pansy, ven cuando puedes y con amabilidad por favor-le dijo Luna

-Entiendo-le dijo Draco con cara de ya entendí

-Haber supongamos que soy pansy-le dijo luna parándose y yéndose a una pared y dándole la espalda a Draco quien también se paro y se puso a un lado de ella.

-No le llegas ni a los talones-le dijo Draco a luna riéndose

-Oye después de que te ayudo me insultas que te crees-le dijo Luna quien no podía evitar ponerse roja de ira

-Si, ya no seas tan enojona -le dijo Draco, luna se giro y se acerco a el rápidamente

-Eres tu no puedes estar ni un momento sin insultarme, hicimos otro trato de llevarnos bien y lo único que haces es insultarme-le dijo luna acercando su rostro al del chico molesta

-Tu también eres igual, me pones de nervios-le dijo Draco

-Asi yo no puedo trabajar- dijo luna cuando se puso su camisa y chaleco los cuales ya están secos e iba salir de la casa cuando draco la tomo del brazo y la atrajo a el, eso dejo algo extraño a draco, ya que no sabia ni lo que pasaba por su cabeza, sus acciones lo hacían creer que lo único que quería era estar cerca de ella _"No, eso no es verdad, solo la quiero para vengarme de pansy, de cómo tratar a una mujer bah tonterías"_

-Esta bien, tratare de llevarme bien contigo cuando trabajemos, pero tampoco abuses-le dijo Draco

-No abuso, solo soy la maestra y tu el alumno-le dijo Luna

-Bien, veremos como te va cuando yo sea el maestro y la alumna, me vengare-le dijo Draco fríamente

-¿Disculpa?-le dijo luna molesta

-No, no lo quise decir en esa forma, solo que te tratare como tu me tratas-le dijo Draco

-Bien, ahora en que me quede, asi yo soy pansy-le dijo Luna yéndose de nuevo ala pared.

-Pansy querida, puedes venir un momento-dijo draco sin interés

-Oye que se vea con interés y realismo y no con sarcasmo-le dijo Luna, Draco asintió

-Pansy, puedes venir un momento-dijo Draco

-En estos momentos no puedo, para que me quieres, para insultarme y decirme que la pagare por a verte dejado-le dijo Luna

-¿Que?-dijo Draco

-¿Que dirías en un momento asi?-le pregunto luna

-No solo quiero hablar bien contigo-dijo Draco al azar

-Bien, eso esta bien-le dijo Luna

-Bien podemos dejarlo hasta ay-le dijo Draco

-Me parece genial, mañana trabajare con las expresiones de tu rostro, creo que es en donde mas batallare-le dijo luna riéndose

-Ja ja ja-se rió sarcásticamente draco

-Vez ese es tu problema, por que no tratas de soltarte y ser mas como tu y no dejas de ser algo que no eres-le dijo luna

-Asi es como soy-le dijo Draco

-No lo creo, sabes que veo, que eres una persona de buen humor nada mas que no lo demuestras-le dijo Luna

-Tu que sabes-le dijo Draco

-Vez, te enojas fácilmente-le dijo Luna

-Es por que no me agradas-le dijo Draco

-oye mejor será martes y jueves y un sábado si es que se puede, te llevare con mi amiga a que te arregle esos cabellos-le dijo Draco

-Jaja como quieras-le dijo Luna

-también iras a Hosmedage un día-le dijo Draco

-¿Para que ir a Hosmedage? ¿Y con quien?-le pregunto luna

-Para que te compre ropa y es la que te va arreglar esos cabellos y ella es favi, una persona que sabe mucho de moda y que sabe que tipo de ropa te quedaría bien, solamente que primero tengo que mandarle una carta para ver si puede venir un sábado y si no ya será para otro día-le dijo Draco

-A vaya, oye y si mejor mis clases son los jueves y viernes alas 5 yo no quiero desvelarme-le dijo Luna

-Esta bien, ya estamos organizados y nada de cambios de acuerdo asi quedan los horarios-dijo Draco

-Bien, ya me aprendí el camino, nos vemos, adiós-le dijo Luna cuando se marcho del lugar

-¿Como se lo aprendió si ni siquiera veía por donde iba?-se pregunto draco _"que rara es…"._

-¿Que? Las 7 demonios tengo que buscar al que manipulo para que me haga mis deberes-dijo Draco saliendo rápidamente del lugar

Luna iba hacia su sala común con sus cosas cuando vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 7:25…

-Demonios tengo que hacer mi tarea de transformaciones y adivinación y me tocan mañana rayos, tengo que ir ala biblioteca-dijo luna corriendo hacia la biblioteca y chocando con todas las personas.

Eran las 10 y Draco se encontraba en la sala común bebiendo zumo de calabaza mientras que podría decirse esclavo le hacia sus deberes, mientras luna se encontraba en su habitación lista para acostarse.

-Que día-dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo cuando se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**N/A: Gracias por leer mi historia espero y les guste este capitulo…**

**Noin ange: A mi también se me hacen una muy buena pareja y creo que tomare en cuenta lo de Draco un poco mas frió y sarcástico gracias por leer y espero y te guste este capitulo saludos…**

**Chidori15: Hola gracias por leerlo que bueno que te gusto aquí te dejo este capitulo, espero que sea de tu agrado saludos…**

**Atte. **

**Alexita Malfoy.**


	4. Esto no puede ser

Capitulo 4.- Esto no puede ser

-Luna despierta, despierta-le decía ginny

-¿Que? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto luna confundida

-Te quedaste dormida, casi te ve Mcngonagall-le dijo Ginny

-Que bueno que no me vio-dijo Luna

-Luna, puedo preguntarte algo?-le dijo ginny

-Claro ¿que pasa?-le dijo luna

-¿Qué tienes que ver con Malfoy?-le pregunto ginny

-¿Por que lo dices?-le pregunto Luna preocupada

-Pues por que te vi hablando con el y no parecía que te estuviera diciendo cosas-le dijo Ginny

-Ginny no te puedo decir, pero no es nada malo, bueno te lo diré pero no puedes decir nada ¿De acuerdo?-le dijo Luna

-Si, claro-le dijo Ginny

-Lo que pasa, es que me esta ayudando con una materia y no quiere que nadie sepa, ya sabes como es el-le dijo Luna

-A ya veo, pero bueno luna sabes que si te hace algo me dices y yo le parto la cara-le dijo Ginny

-Tranquila hicimos un trato de tratarnos bien mientras me enseña, no te preocupes, estaré bien-le dijo Luna

-Nada mas que no te vayas a enamorar de el, sabes que muchas cae bajo sus encantos-le dijo Ginny

-Si lo se, no me pasara eso, tranquila-le dijo Luna

-Eso espero o si pasara puede que le cambiaras el aspecto de chico tu sabes a lo que me refiero-le dijo Ginny

-Por favor GUARDEN SILENCIO- les grito la profesora

-Lo siento-dijo Luna apenada

000000000000

-Draco, acaso tienes algo que ver con Lovegood?-le pregunto pansy

-Creí que ya no te interesaba-le dijo Draco

-Si eso es verdad, pero acaso caerías tan bajo-le dijo Pansy

-Creo, pansy que eso a ti, no te importa, por que no mejor te vas con Zabini-le dijo el chico

-Si, no se para que pierdo el tiempo contigo-le dijo Pansy

-Creo que eso te encantaba-le dijo Draco con una sonrisa

-Eres un idiota-le dijo Pansy molesta

-Señores si quieren discutir pueden hacerlo a fuera-les dijo Snape

-Lo siento-dijo pansy

-Pansy, olvídalo, no supo valorarte, como yo lo haré-le dijo Blaise

-Si tienes razón-le dijo la chica viendo a draco molesta

Los chicos salieron de sus clases, Draco caminaba sin rumbo, cuando vio a la chica rubia saliendo de una esquina, el chico se la quedo mirando un buen rato, hasta que la chica se dio cuanta de la mirada del chico, la chica se dirigió hacia el.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto

-Nada, que acaso no puedo ver a la nada-le dijo el chico

-Si, pero parecía que tu vista no estaba en la nada si no sobre mi, ¿acaso necesitas algo?-le pregunto la chica

-No necesito nada de ti-le dijo el chico

-Bien entonces adiós-le dijo Luna cuando se iba a marchar el chico la detuvo

-Oye, espera un momento-le dijo Draco

-¿Qué?-le pregunto luna

-No me hables asi-le dijo Draco

-Oye tu me tratas igual-le dijo Luna

-Si, si ya-le dijo Draco

-Oye sabes, necesito hacer mis deberes, no quiero dormirme tarde de nuevo-le dijo Luna

-Oye no es mi culpa, que no sepas desvelarte-le dijo Draco

-Me tengo que ir-le dijo luna

-Ya van a dar las 5, acaso no olvidas algo?-le pregunto Draco

-Sabes, pensaría que quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo-le dijo Luna

-Eso es mentira-le dijo Draco

-Esta bien, me marcho, nos vemos alas 5 adiós-le dijo Luna cuando se marcho

-Vieja loca-dijo Draco algo burlón, el chico se dirigió a su sala común y de hay a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y saco un pergamino y su pluma, la remojo en la tinta y comenzó a escribir…

**Querida Favi:**

**Hey que tal? Necesito un gran favor tuyo, quisiera saber cuando podrías venir a Hogwarts un sábado, necesito que hagas unos milagros con una chica, bueno en verdad no esta tan mal, solo seria unos pequeños arreglos y buena ropa, pensé en ti como eres la mejor en todo eso, se que harás un buen trabajo y pues nada mas necesito que me digas cual sábado puedes venir y a que hora, te lo agradecería, bueno me marcho tengo que ir a un lugar…**

**Saludos**

**Atte.**

**Draco Malfoy**

-Listo, llevasela-le dijo el chico al ave, tomo sus cosas y se marcho al lugar en donde se encontraría con la chica.

-Rayos, por que no llega-se pregunto Draco

-Y llegue-grito alguien al llegar

-Rayos, por que entras asi-le dijo Draco molesto

-Pues, para que supieras que ya llegue-le dijo luna

-Bien, dame el libro de pociones-le dijo el chico

-Toma, en la página 159-le dijo luna

-¿No entiendes esto? Es fácil, mira-el chico le comenzó a explicar, sin darse cuanta los chicos ya se encontraban platicando de otras cosas, Draco estaba que se moría de la risa por las cosas que luna le contaban, le dio un tremendo susto cuando la chica se puso de pie rápidamente y tomaba sus cosas lo mas rápido posible.

-¿Acaso hice algo malo?-le pregunto el chico

-No, es que se me olvido tengo que entregarle algo a Snape, demonios me va a castigar, tengo que irme adiós-le dijo Luna saliendo rápidamente del lugar, mientras que Draco se le quedo viendo extraño cuando una carta llego a sus manos, el chico la abrió y comenzó a leerla.

**Querido Draco:**

**Claro que me encantaría ayudarte, este sábado estoy disponible y la hora seria alas 3, tu solamente dime cual es la chica o mejor preséntamela, bueno espero y que lo que haga con ella te agrade, mis mas especiales saludos**

**Cuídate**

**Atte.**

**Favi Sony**

-Genial, bien entonces este sábado será-dijo Draco cuando se marcho del lugar.

Luna caminaba rápidamente asi su sala común mientras pensaba _"Esto no puede ser, me estoy enamorando de Draco Malfoy, demonios, esto no puede ser"_ se repetía una y otra vez.

**N/A: Hola de nuevo jaja que bien que les este gustando aquí les dejo el capitulo 4 espero y les guste.**

**Chidori15: Hola! Oye no entendí algo, como que draco se enamore de ella antes de el, quien es el? Jaja, en fin espero y te guste este capitulo aunque esta un poco pequeño, jeje cuídate adiós.**

**Lunix: Hola gracias por leer la historia espero y este capitulo te guste en fin a mi también me encantan como pareja, bueno me marcho cuídate.**

**Atte. Alexita Malfoy.**


	5. ¿Conciencia o Corazón?

Capitulo 5.- ¿Conciencia o Corazón?

Luna iba caminando aun pensando si es verdad se estaba enamorando de Draco o solamente era por que se sentía sola, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a su mejor amiga con harry, al parecer estaban discutiendo…

-Harry, dios, por que haces esto, pensé que lo que teníamos era algo hermoso-le dijo Ginny

-Ginny tú misma lo dijiste, lo que teníamos, pero entiende ya no ciento nada más por ti y no se me hace gusto que siga contigo sin ya no sentir nada, por favor no llores, entiendeme-le dijo harry

-Harry yo te amo, por favor no hagas esto, no quiero separarme de ti, te amo, te amo-le decía ginny constante mente.

-Lo siento, pero ya no puedo seguir contigo-le dijo Harry cuando se marcho rápidamente, ginny no pudo evitar el llanto se tiro al piso el cual estaba totalmente frió como el dolor que sentía en su piel sus jotas de llanto caían al piso, mientras su dolor era mas sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban en ese momento la chica mira a su amiga y la abrazo fuertemente sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Ginny que sucede?-le pregunto luna preocupada

-Harry termino conmigo luna-le dijo ginny

-¿Pero por que?-le pregunto luna

-Que ya no sentía nada por mi, pero yo lo quiero demasiado, no pude ni entregarle su regalo, luna me duele demasiado, no quiero perderlo, no se que haré sin el-le dijo ginny

-Ginny, lo siento mucho-le dijo Luna

-Tu no lo sientes, has de sentirte bien, por que harry ya esta libre para ti, no-le dijo ginny empujando a su amiga contra la pared, luna aguanto el dolor y se acerco de nuevo a su amiga

-Ginny no digas eso, jamás te haría algo asi-le dijo Luna

-Si claro-le dijo ginny cuando se fue corriendo mientras empujaba alas personas por el pasillo el cual estaban arreglando unos elfos.

-Ginny espera-le grito luna

-Déjala-le dijo alguien atrás de luna

-Malfoy-dijo luna sorprendida _"Rayos, están lindo cuando esta serio, Dios no concéntrate en Ginny" _–Pero es mi amiga, no puedo dejarla en un momento asi-le dijo Luna mirando el lugar por donde su amiga se había marchado

-Creedme, prefiere estar sola y como te trato no creo que quiera verte en estos momentos-le dijo Draco

-Esta bien-le dijo Luna ya resignándose al saber que el dolor que su amiga sentía le había hecho decir tales cosas y sabiendo que el chico rubio con sus ojos grises, que se encontraba recargado en un muro detrás de ella tenía razón.

-Y dicen que no se como tratar a las mujeres-dijo Draco

-Sabes cuando dejarlas solas no tratarlas-le dijo Luna

-Pues si, pero es que ustedes las mujeres son demasiado exageradas, no digas que no-le dijo Draco

-Pues será por tu actitud-le dijo Luna

-Mira no empieces, solo venia a decirte que este sábado alas 3 vendrá favi para arreglarte e ir a Hosmedage-le dijo Draco

-Si, pero no han dicho ninguna salida a Hosmedage-dijo luna

-Eso no importa tu alas 3 del sábado en el vestíbulo-le dijo Draco

-Bien…¿Cómo que no empiece?-le dijo luna después de unos minutos

-Oye tu eres la que haces que me enoje-le dijo Draco

-Pero es que solo escúchate, no sabes hacer otra cosa que culpar alas mujeres-le dijo Luna

-Pues es la verdad-le dijo Draco

-Claro que no, tal vez si les hablaras con un poco de amabilidad y ternura ya me arte de estártelo repitiendo, que acaso no entiendes, lo que quiero decir-le dijo luna

-Si lo entiendo, pero no puedo evitar que me pongan de mal humor, detesto que no me hagan caso-dijo Draco

-Pues creo que tendré que trabajar en eso-le dijo Luna

-Pues si tendrás que hacerlo-le dijo Draco algo confundido

-Será mejor que me vaya-le dijo Luna cuando se marcho Draco al girarse se encontró con Pansy.

-Lovegood?-le pregunto pansy con cara de enojo

-¿Qué? Algún problema-le dijo Draco serio

-No puedo creer que me ayas olvidado tan pronto con esa loca-le dijo pansy quien miraba al chico enfadada

-Mira no tengo por que decirte con quien o no salgo-le dijo Draco apartando ala chica de su camino

-A eres un imbecil-le dijo Pansy

-Pansy, acaso te molesta?-le pregunto blaise quien había llegado, el cual hizo que draco regresara al lugar en donde se encontraba.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo-le dijo Draco molesto

-Si lo es, yo soy el que esta saliendo con pansy…-

-La cual no te quiere por que solamente esta pendiente de lo que hago, pero claro eres demasiado estupido para saberlo, que te diviertas con ella, aunque la verdad no vale la pena-le dijo Draco cuando se marcho, dejando a los chicos con una rabia profunda.

El viernes llego rápido, el sol estaba mas penetrante que nunca, luna se encontraba a un en su habitación con la ventana abierta dejando entrar el calido sol, eran las 4:15 cuando la chica salio de lugar tomando sus cosas, noto que todas las personas se la quedaban mirando de una manera extraña, luna salio del lugar, ahora mas que nunca se preguntaba por que todos los alumnos la miraban de tal forma, algunos la miraban sorprendidos y otras con ira, la chica siguió caminando cuando topo con ginny, la chica a un tenia los ojos hinchados te tanto que había llorado, luna se la quedo mirando sin saber que hacer, cuando iba a decir algo, ginny hablo…

-Luna, yo…lo siento, no quise gritarte ayer de esa manera-le dijo ginny

-Tranquila, se que estabas dolida por lo que sucedió, pero descuida, ya veraz que volverá por ti como un perro en celo-le dijo luna haciendo que su amiga sonriera un poco y lo logro un poco.

-Oye cambiando de tema ¿Es verdad lo que dicen?-le pregunto ginny picadamente

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto luna

-Que tu y malfoy están saliendo, recuerdo lo de las clases pero, no dijiste tu ¿que no te ibas a enamorar de el?-le dijo ginny

-Pero que tonterías dices, no estoy saliendo con draco-le dijo luna algo extrañada, mientras miraba alas personas que pasaban, mirándola, luna dirigió su mirada de nuevo a su amiga.

-Pues es lo que dicen todos-le dijo ginny

-¿Y quien les dijo esa tontería?-pregunto luna

-Tu quien crees-le dijo ginny dirigiendo su mirada a una chica de pelo negro que había pasado por su lado.

-Ah ya veo, ¿y que fue exactamente lo que dijo?-pregunto luna

-Pues dijo, que draco y tu salían juntos por que el te dijo que eras la persona mas linda de todo esta colegio y que tu de idiota te lo creíste., pero la verdad creo que nomás lo esta inventando y creo que ya sabe que se ven muy seguido-le dijo Ginny aun con su aura de tristeza.

-Si eso creo, pero se como arreglarlo-le dijo Luna con su cara de niña mala.

Las chicas se dirigieron al comedor, antes de abrir esa gran puerta de madera fina, luna tomo aire y entro, vio al chico rubio ver a las personas que se encontraban en el gran comedor, luna se acerco a el con gran velocidad.

-MALFOY!-grito Luna al llegar al frente del chico, draco la miro seriamente y esta le guiño un ojo, draco no había entendido y se le salio un pequeño…

-¿Que?-dijo draco

-COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE SALIMOS JUNTOS-le grito luna quien le guiño nuevamente el ojo, el chico pareció entender la indirecta, se puso de pie y se acerco a luna, quien parecía estar en verdad enojada.

-Pobre niña, quería hacerte una broma no, es obvio-le dijo Draco levantando la ceja derecha coquetamente.

-PUES VE HCERLE TUS BROMAS A OTRA PERSONA-le grito luna cuando le soltó una bofetada, luna rápidamente se tapo la boca con sus dos manos, draco la miro furiosamente, luna solo dijo un lo siento sin salir una palabra de su boca al momento que salía corriendo del lugar.

"_Eso no era lo que tenia planeado"_

_.-"Viste su cara, parece que ahora si se enojo"_

"_Pero no lo hice adrede, no creo que se enoje tanto"_

_.-"Yo dijo que si y también creo que te estas preocupando demasiado por lo que paso, no deberías, para serte sincera se lo merecía"_

"_Como dices eso, el me ah ayudado a elevar mis calificaciones, lo que debo hacer es decirle que lo siento"_

_.-"No será que te estas enamorando de el?"_

"_Que dices, claro que no, debo irme, van a dar las 5, asi que ya no me digas nada y cierra tu boca"_

Esos fueron los únicos pensamientos sobre su conciencia y su corazón, luna realmente se encontraba confundida, la chica se apresuro a ir rápidamente al lugar donde se vería con Draco, la chica al llegar noto que la casa estaba sola, la chica le recorrió un escalofrió inmenso al momento de sentarse en el sillón, pasaron unos 10m. ya eran las 5:02 y luna comenzaba a preocuparse, la chica se levanto de golpe al oír como la puerta era azotada fuertemente.

-Draco-dijo luna sorprendida al momento que se paro

-ESTABA TODO BIEN, POR QUE TENIAS QUE PEGARME, AHORA ME MOLESTARAN A MI, DICIENDOME QUE ME PEGO UNA NIÑA ESTUPIDA-le grito draco acercándose a ella furiosamente, luna solamente cerro los ojos.

-Lo siento…no se que paso, yo no iba hacer eso-le dijo Luna

-Ya, ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto y no tengo ganas de verte la cara hoy, asi que ya sabes mañana vendrá favi por ti, en el vestíbulo alas 3-le dijo draco

-¿Tu iras?-le pregunto luna

-Te lo dije en un principio, no me gustan esas cosas-le dijo el chico aun molesto, cuando se dirigió a la puerta…

-Espera, la verdad lo lamento mucho-le dijo Luna

-Olvídalo, le mande una foto tuya a favi, ella sabrá quien eres, adiós-fueron las únicas palabras que le dio Draco, al parecer si que estaba molesto, luna solo suspiro un poco, tomo sus cosas y se fue directamente a la biblioteca hacer los labores que tenia.

Pansy caminaba por los pasillos buscando a…

-Blaise-le grito pansy

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo?-le pregunto el chico

-No, nada, me acabo de enterar de que, lunática lovegood le dio una gran bofetada a malfoy-le dijo Pansy sonriendo

-No da gracia-dijo alguien tras de ellos

-Malfoy-dijo blaise con rabia

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto pansy

-Pasaba por aquí, cuando oí lo que dijiste y sabes algo, no me da pena que me haya pegado lovegood, sabes que creo, que nadie mejor que ella para darme una bofetada, te advierto pansy, déjame en paz, saben de lo que soy capaz, has tu vida olvídame, de acuerdo, me marcho no perderé mas el tiempo con ustedes-dijo el chico rubio que se dirigía asía su sala común.

"_Maldita pansy, inventar eso, yo con lovegood"_

_.-"No harían mala pareja"_

"_Por que no te callas, que acaso no te enseñaron a no meterte en conversaciones ajenas"_

_.-"Mira yo solo digo lo que siento y la verdad es que creo que lovegood te esta empezando a gustar y mas de lo que tu crees"_

"_Estas loco, mejor déjame en paz, no me molestes mas, ya tuve suficiente con lo de hoy"_

_.-"¿No crees que trataste muy mal a Luna? Pobre chica, fue solo un impulso, deberías disculparte, asi claro, claro, que no me meta, bien aya"_

"_Creo que si la trate mal, no pero que hago haciéndole caso a mi estupido corazón, ahora que lo recuerdo, haha NO TENGO CORAZON haha, mejor me dormiré un rato ya me canse demasiado en este día"_

Luna se encontraba en la biblioteca, cuando recordó aquella conversación con su conciencia y corazón, al igual que draco, recordaba esa pequilla pelea que tuvo con su corazón. Los chicos al parecer no tenían idea en que pensar, su corazón decía algo, pero ala vez su mente les decía lo contrario, ambos chicos suspiraron mientras decían, estas palabras…

-¿Conciencia o Corazón, esto es confuso- Draco miro una vez mas ala ventana de su cuarto, suspiro un poco y se quedo profundamente dormido. Mientras que luna miro hacia el techo, dio un gran suspiro y siguió con sus deberes, aunque para ella era difícil olvidar al chico rubio y ala vez al niño que vivió…

**N/A: Hola a todos, bueno perdónenme por el retraso, les informo que a partir de la semana siguiente, no se publicara mi historia tan rápido, creo que durara un poco mas de tiempo, ya que vienen los exámenes y es muy difícil, cada semana presento 4 exámenes, claro que me tomare el tiempo que me sobre para avanzar la historia, la verdad esta escuela no me agrada mucho pero bueno es la mas cerca de la casa, espero y aun cuando me tarde y suba un capitulo, lo lean, también me tomare un tempo para leer sus historias, les explicare mejor como esta esto de los exámenes jeje la escuela se llama UNITEC y algunos examines se hacen en un lugar llamado CEA y hay te dan el examen, entras al salón, lo contestas y al momento que sales te lo revisan en la computadora y en la tele sale tu calificación y asi, pero el problema es que se presentan por unidades y**

**son 10 unidades…ósea mucho y luego si no pasas el examen puedes presentarlo de nuevo…bueno espero y me hayan entendido pero, les prometo que haré todo lo posible para avanzarle a esta historia y la otra, espero y les guste el capitulo.**

**Chidori-15: **Hola…me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, bueno aquí yo te dejo el

5 capitulo, no te preocupes, haré lo posible para poder escribir el otro capitulo rápido aunque este en exámenes, bueno espero y te guste…y espero y sigas tu historia, jeje ya quiero ver que pasa, jeje bueno saludos…

Cuídate.

**Lunix: **Aquí tienes el otro capitulo, me alegro que te guste mi historia, bueno muchas gracias por decir que escribo muy bien, pero creo que aun me falta un poco de practica, pero bueno, espero estés bien y que te guste este capitulo, saludos.

Bye.

**Gatito Luchador:** Hey, gracias por leerla niña, sabes que siempre tomare en cuenta tus consejos, haha bueno espero y este me haya salido mas padre…

Bueno lo lees y me dices que tal…cuídate Mensa.

Saludos.

**Karma-black: **Hey, dios mío, haha tu historia también esta quedando bien padre, espero y la sigas pronto y mientras yo aquí te dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que te guste, continua tu también con el tuyo…esta muy buena, saludos

Cuídate.

Bueno espero y me hayan entendido lo de mi escuela… jeje esta un poco rara, pero cualquier cosa pueden agregarme prmfalita y lo demás es haha nada mas que no lo junto por que nunca se pone, bueno cuídense, las veo luego bye.


	6. El Cambio de Luna Lovegood

Capitulo 6.- El Cambio de Luna Lovegood

Luna se encontraba en su casa acostada, cuando su despertador sonó, la chica lo tumbo de la mesa y se volvió a tapar la cara con la cobija. La chica después de un tiempo se despertó sobresaltada y con los ojos hinchados, se había pasado la noche haciendo deberes. Recogió el reloj del piso se sobresalto al ver la hora, faltaba 30 minutos para las 3, la chica rápidamente se dio una ducha y se puso lo primero que vio, un pantalón de vaquero y una blusa muy despintada, se fue corriendo al vestíbulo y pudo notar a una chica muy linda y muy bien arreglada sobre la puerta, tenia una falta de color negro que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, unas botas negras muy lindas y una blusa de color rojo potente, la chica era realmente linda, tenia el pelo negro, sus ojos eran de un azul muy lindo y de cuerpo delgado, luna se acerco ala chica, esta al verla ahogo un grito.

-¿Que tal? ¿Eres Luna Lovegood?-le pregunto

-Si, perdone mi facha, es que me levante tarde-le dijo Luna

-Si ya veo, a que hora te dormiste?-le pregunto Favi

-Alas 4:30, es que tenia deberes-le dijo Luna

-A veo que no eres como Draco que obliga a otras personas hacerles sus deberes, eso se me hace demasiado cruel pero con el no se puede hablar-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa, la cual luna correspondió.

-Si tiene razón-le dijo Luna

-¿Bueno nos vamos?-le pregunto Favi

-Si, vamos-le dijo luna, luna había visto que favi era una persona verdaderamente hermosa, las chicas comenzaron avanzar cuando una persona les gritaba de lejos.

-Favi!-Grito Draco quien iba detrás de ella

-Draquito lindo…-dijo Favi, al momento que draco llego, favi lo abrazo fuertemente, algo que a draco no le gusto y menos enfrente de lovegood. Draco se la quito de enzima.

-Te eh dicho que no me gusta que me digan asi-le dijo Draco molesto

-Bueno ya, no te enojes, que es lo que necesitas?-le pregunto favi

-Voy a ir con ustedes-le dijo Draco

-Pero creí que no te gustaban…-

-Ya se lo que dije, pero prefiero esto que eso-dijo draco señalando la escuela aun veía con enojo a luna la cual solamente agachaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba.

-Bueno entonces que esperamos, vamonos-le dijo favi caminando hacia su gran carro mágico.

Luna al entrar se quedo con la boca abierta el carro por dentro era mas hermoso que por fuera, era una casa, con muchos cuartos, una cocina, varios baños y una gran tele en la parte de abajo, luna se quedo realmente sorprendida, en ese momento Draco se acerco ala chica y le dijo con su voz fría y sin sentimientos.

-¿Que nunca viste uno parecido?-le dijo Draco al lado de la chica

-No jamás-dijo luna volviéndose hacia el, Draco cinto un escalofrió al verla a los ojos y se alejo de ella rápidamente dirigiéndose ala cocina, favi había visto aquello, parte de ser una gran modelista también era experta en saber cosas de amor, la chica se acerco a luna y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Es lindo Draco no-le dijo Favi

-¿Disculpa?-dijo luna quien volteo a ver a favi

-Draco, es lindo-le dijo Favi

-Asi, pero con esa actitud-le dijo Luna con un poco de odio, ya que se acordó de cómo la había tratado ya cuando le había pedido disculpas.

-Si lo se, hacen linda pareja ustedes, sabías-le dijo Favi

-No…-dijo luna cuando el carro se detuvo

-Hemos llegado Draco, vamos, después seguiremos platicando-le dijo favi guiñándole el ojo a luna, quien le dio un leve sonrojo.

Los chicos bajaron del carro, mientras favi los guiaba a una calle, la cual luna no conocía.

-¿En donde estamos?-pregunto luna

-Estamos en, el lugar de la belleza-le dijo favi

-Vaya que lindo esta aquí-dijo luna

-Pues claro es el lugar de la belleza-le dijo Draco

-Ven, iremos primero a- favi se quedo mirando ala chica de arriba para abajo, viendo por donde empezaría- arreglarte ese pelo, esta muy maltratado-le dijo favi cuando la tomo de la mano y la llevo ala estética mas famoso de Hosmedage… "_Creative"_

-FAVI! Hace mucho que no te veo-le dijo una señora con un gran pelo

-Natasha, que alegría verte, te traigo otra-le dijo Favi con una sonrisa

-¿Y quien es la chica?-le pregunto

-Ella-le dijo Favi trayendo a luna consigo

-Bueno no esta tan mal, pero hay que quitarle esas ojeras, pues a que hora te dormiste niña, que cosas, ven por aquí-le dijo Natasha llevándose a luna, Draco se sentó en el sillón mientras salía la chica, mientras luna…

-Siéntate aquí-le dijo Natasha a luna, luna le hizo caso

-Bien mira, este es un shampoo que hace tu pelo sea mas claro, es lo que te pondre ahorita y mas al rato te daré unas botellas mas para que te lo pongas durante unos meses y no se haga como lo tienes ahora-le dijo Natasha recostando a luna para lavarle el pelo.

-¿Quiere decir que horita no se me aclarara?-le pregunto luna

-No, si se te aclarara, pero tienes que ponerte este shampoo para que el color se haga permanente, ¿Me entiendes?-le pregunto Natasha

-Si-le dijo luna, Natasha comenzó a lavarle el pelo ala chica, después del lavado, se la llevo ala silla de cortes, donde saco todo el material.

-Veras, tienes un largo muy lindo, asi que lo único que haré será cortártelo en capaz, te veras muy bien, ya lo veras-le dijo Natasha cuando comenzó a cortarle las puntas primero, luna solo le sonrió. Después de unos minutos, Draco se encontraba afuera de la estética fumando un cigarrillo junto con favi, favi se giro a ver hacia adentro cuando vio a luna salir detrás del telón junto con Natasha.

-Regresemos, ya salio luna-le dijo Favi cuando entro, Draco arrojo el cigarro y entro, se quedo viendo un poco burlón a luna, ya que tenia una cosa en la cabeza muy extraña

-Bien, ¿en cuanto tiempo se la quito?-le pregunto favi

-En una hora-le dijo Natasha

-Gracias, te lo agradezco, ¿cuanto va hacer?-le pregunto Favi

-Para ti nada-le dijo Natasha

-No como crees, dime cuanto es-le dijo favi

-Lo dijo enserio, ve hacer las demás cosas-le dijo natasha cuando saco casi a fuerza a favi

Al salir luna pudo notar que el sol ya casi se ocultaba, al igual que Draco el cual le dijo a Favi que tendrían que ir un poco mas rápido, Favi asintió y llevo a los chicos a una boutique de ropa llamada _"Grace"._ Luna no puedo sorprenderse mas, jamás había visto tanta ropa en su vida, era demasiado grande, tenia dos pisos llenos de ropa hermosísima, blusas, zapatos, tenis de todo tipos, botas bajas y altas, faltas cortas y largas etc.

-Bienvenidos ala Boutique de Grace…¿en que podemos ayudarlos?-pregunto la señorita

-Si necesitamos ropa de 16 años-le dijo favi

-Claro en el segundo piso, ala izquierda-le dijo la señorita

-Bien, gracias, vamos-les dijo favi caminando a paso rápido

Favi y Luna se encontraban mirando la ropa, mientras que Draco estaba sentado en una silla esperando que Favi y Luna salieran de los probadores, vio unas cuantas veces salir a Favi llevando ropa…

-Mira este te queda muy bien-le dijo Favi

-Si, pero la verdad es que no me siento cómoda, no me gusta usar faldas tan cortas-le dijo luna

-Mm… Esta bien, pruébate este pantalón-le dijo Favi

-Claro-dijo Luna mientras se metía al probador

Draco estaba ya muy impaciente había pasado una hora desde que entraron ala tienda y ya se estaba haciendo de noche, Draco estaba dando demasiadas vueltas, se calmo un poco cuando vio salir a Favi…

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya acabaron?-le pregunto Draco

-Si, bueno, ahora nomás falta que la veas Jiji-le dijo Favi

-¿Para que quiero verla, quiero irme ya-le dijo Draco

-Si hubiera sabido que te pondrías asi, mejor no hubieras venido-le dijo Favi molesta

-Esta bien ya, que salga-le dijo Draco sentándose en la silla

-Bien, LUNA YA PUEDES SALIR-le grito Favi con una sonrisa

Luna había asomada la cabeza un poco, vio la cara de desesperación de Draco y salio rápidamente algo tímida, Draco se la quedo viendo un momento, se veía linda con esa ropa, tenia un pantalón negro, con unos tenis estilo muggle, y una blusa de tirantes azul cielo y encima una camisa para mujeres de color negro.

-¿Qué tipo de tenis son esos eh?-le pregunto Draco a Favi

-Son tenis muggle, estas lindos, son una marca llamada…Vans-le dijo Favi

-A si están lindos-le dijo Draco, Favi se había decepcionado, ni siquiera tomo en cuenta como se veía luna…

-Oye que hora es?-le pregunto favi

-Ha pasado una hora desde que llegamos-le dijo Draco

-Ah luna ya puedes quitarte esa cosa de la cabeza-le dijo Favi, Luna se quito la bolsa lentamente, mientras su pelo caía por sus hombros…

-Vaya…te ves…-Draco rápidamente reacciono y cambio la frase

-¿Disculpa?-le dijo Favi picadamente

-Se te ve más limpio el pelo-le dijo Draco fríamente

-Gracias-le dijo Luna triste

-Bueno ahora ponte tu uniforme luna y me das la ropa para ir a pagarla-le dijo Favi

-Si-le dijo Luna quien se cambio rápidamente y le dio la ropa

-Vamos de una vez a pagar-le dijo Draco quien bajo las escaleras rápidamente

-Creo que a alguien le ah gustado tu cambio-le dijo Favi a luna, quien despistadamente se sonrojo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

**N/A: Hola, bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo espero y les guste, bueno rápido contesto reviews…**

**Chidori-15: hola! Gracias por el comentario a mi me dio demasiada risa cuando estaba haciendo eso de la conciencia y corazón, bueno sigue con tu historia no la dejes asi eh, o yo dejo la mía igual, jaja no te creas, jeje espero y te guste este aunque es un poco cortito bueno saludos.**

**Gatito Luchador: haha mensa gracias por leer mi historia! Y gracias por la ayuda, bueno si los exámenes creo que serán un poquito cargados para mi, bueno cuídate nos vemos bye…**

**Lunix: Aquí tienes el siguiente, espero y te guste gracias por leerlo, cuidate…**

**Karma-Black: Hola, gracias por el comentario, jeje Harry no rompió con Luna, rompió con ginny y luna ah estado enamorada de el desde que lo conoció, jeje aquí le cambie un poquito la historia de J.K Rowling en vez de ron, fue harry, jeje bueno aquí esta el otro capitulo espero y te guste, gracias también por agregarme tal vez podamos cambiar ideas jeje trata de subir tu capitulo me gusta mucho tu historia, síguela, cuídate bye…**

**atte.**

**Alexita Malfoy )**


	7. Encerrados en un closet

Capitulo 7.- Encerrados en un Closet

Al llegar ala escuela, luna le dio las gracias a favi, la chica camino hacia su sala común, cuando choco con Harry, luna sintió que su corazón le latía fuertemente.

-Lo siento luna, fue mi culpa-le dijo harry ayudándola a pararse

-No importa, todos tenemos accidentes-le dijo luna sonrojada

-¿Luna te hiciste algo?-le pregunto harry

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le pregunto luna

-Es que te vez diferente-le dijo harry

-A es solo mi cabello esta mas huero-le contesto luna

-Asi, ya lo noto, te vez bien-le dijo harry

-Gracias, bueno será mejor que me vaya, estoy demasiado cansada-le dijo luna

-Claro, nos vemos luego-le dijo harry viendo ala chica irse

Mientras que una chica pelirroja, se dirigía, directamente hacia harry, el cual no se había percatado de la presencia de la pelirroja.

-¿Por eso me cortaste? ¿Para verle el trasero a otras?-le dijo ginny asustando al chico

-Ginny, no sabia que estas aquí, me asustaste-le dijo el chico

-¿De que platicabas con luna?-le pregunto ginny

-De nada, solo me tope con ella, ginny debes entender que no te deje por nadie y que quiero estoy soltero por estos momentos-le dijo Harry

-¿Es que no lo comprendo, teníamos algo tan lindo, tan hermoso y tu lo dejas ir asi como si nada, acaso hice algo mal?-le pregunto ginny explotando en llanto

-Por favor ginny ya te dije que no hiciste nada mal, a mi se me acabo el amor que sentía por ti, entiende, por favor ya no llores-le dijo harry tratando de abrazarla, pero esta lo alejo de ella

-¿Qué no llore? Pero como quieres que no llore, tu eres lo que mas amaba y ahora no lo tengo y no creo poder vivir sin ello-le dijo ginny cuando se fue corriendo del lugar, harry dio un suspiro, mientras iba a su sala común, dirección por la que ginny se había ido.

En la mañana siguiente, Draco se encontraba en la sala común en un como sillón, mientras que unos de los de primer curso el traía un vaso con zumo…

-Tengo que verla…-pensó en alto Draco, mientras que unos pasos se acercaban a el, una cabellera rubia fue lo único que alcanzo a ver, se giro diciendo el nombre de Luna.

-Lo sabia, tu sientes algo por esa estupida-le dijo Pansy quitándose la peluca.

-¿Eres una estupida o que?-le grito Draco

-¿Disculpa? Pero a mi no me gusta ningún loco-le dijo pansy furiosa

-Lo que sucede es que tu estas celosa, no puedes olvidarme o si?-le dijo Draco cuando acerco sus labios a los de pansy pero sin tocarlos, se alejo de ella con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Eres un idiota-le dijo pansy cuando se marcho de lugar

-Pero que chica tan estresante-dijo draco una vez que pansy se había marchado.

Luna esta en su habitación, con la ventana abierta, el clima era calido y además con un viento fresco, luna se encontraba viendo las nubes que adornaban el cielo y aquel sol redondo que iluminaba la escuela, luna decidió ir a caminar, salio al lago y se sentó en la orilla del lago, sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, la chica miro a la persona que se había sentado a su lado, no era mas que ginny, que le dio una calida sonrisa.

-Hola ginny, ¿como amaneciste?-le pregunto luna

-Bien y tu?-le pregunto ginny

-También, aunque estoy un poco cansada, no se por que-le dijo Luna

-Será por que estuviste toda la tarde de ayer con Draco malfoy-le dijo Ginny burlona

-Me disculpas, pero la pase con su amiga la diseñadora y todo eso-le dijo Luna

-Bien pero no te enojes, jaja no se por que creo que te estas enamorando de Draco Malfoy, pero si tu no lo quieres aceptar…-

-Calla no me gusta, es mas lo odio es una persona muy orgullosa y, yo no andaría jamás con una persona asi-le dijo Luna viendo hacia el lago

-Esta bien pero no te pongas asi, ya conmigo es suficiente no crees, bueno iré a comer, tengo hambre Jiji te veo luego adiós-le dijo Ginny

-Esta bien-la chica vio alejarse a su amiga, al girarse a ver el lago de nuevo se topo con una cara que no tenia deseos de verlo.

Luna sin decirle nada se levanto del lugar y camino hacia el lago sin dirigirle la palabra al chico, algo que hizo que se molestara…

-¿Qué ahora me vas a ignorar?-le pregunto el chico molesto (mientras que se ponía enfrente de la chica evitándole el paso).- ¿Después de todo lo que hice por ti?-le dijo Draco

-Tu no hiciste nada, fue favi-le dijo Luna molesta tratando de pasar lo cual Draco no le permitía

-¿Nada, quien le dijo a ella que te ayudara con tu facha-le grito Draco molesto

-A gran cosa la que hiciste-le dijo Luna

-Eres una malcriada-le dijo Draco

-¡Malcriada! Te pedí perdón por lo que paso en el comedor y aun asi me trataste como un maldito elfo-le dijo Luna quien se acerco a el desafiantemente

-Por que estaba molesto, me cacheteaste enfrente de toda la gente-le dijo Draco

-Fue un impulso, no lo hice adrede-le dijo Luna

Draco y Luna se quedaron viendo por un buen tiempo, hasta que luna se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el pasto viendo hacia el lago, Draco se giro hacia la misma dirección que luna fueron unos minutos, luego se giro hacia luna y se acerco a ella, le dio su mano para que se parara, luna después de pensarlo le dio su mano un poco dudosa…

-Ven, te enseñare algo-le dijo Draco

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto luna

-Tu sígueme-le dijo Draco caminado por el lago, luna no hizo otra cosa mas que seguirlo hasta llegar a un pequeño lugar

-¿Que es esto?-le pregunto luna

-Aquí es a donde vengo cuando quiero estar solo-le dijo Draco

-¿Enserio? No crees que es un lugar muy lindo para una persona como tu-le dijo Luna

-Mira te perdono por haberme pegado-le dijo Draco

-Me Perdonas tu deberías disculparte-le dijo Luna molesta

-¿De que me debo disculpar?-le pregunto Draco

-Sabes que mejor me voy, nos vemos mañana, adiós-le dijo Luna molesta cuando se fue del lugar, mientras que Draco la veía alejarse.

-Soy un idiota, por eso parkinson me dejo- se dijo Draco pegándose el mismo, el chico se levanto del lugar y se marcho hacia el castillo, antes de llegar a el pudo notar a Luna con Harry hablando muy animadamente, en ese momento Draco se puso rojo de ira, camino decididamente hacia donde se encontraba el chico ojiverde y con un fuerte empujón hizo que el chico cayera al suelo, mientras que el seguía caminando.

-¿Estas bien Harry?-le pregunto Luna ayudándolo a pararse

-Si gracias, malfoy es un maldito-le dijo Harry

-Si, tienes razón-le dijo Luna viendo macharse a Draco

-Bueno luna mejor me voy, no quiero que nos vea ginny platicando-le dijo Harry

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto luna confundida

-Ayer que nos topamos saco cosas que no tenían nada que ver, que si me gustabas, bueno no dijo eso, pero es lo que quiso dar a entender, bueno me tengo que ir, adiós luna-le dijo harry

-Hasta mañana…-le dijo luna, la chica se dirigió a la cocina con los elfos, donde se encontró con Dobby…

-Señorita Luna, hace tiempo que no, nos visitaba-le dijo Dobby

-Lo siento es que eh estado muy ocupada, que no me ah dado tiempo-le dijo Luna

-Ya veo, lo mismo de siempre?-le pregunto

-Si, por favor-le dijo Luna mientras que Dobby le traía su comida.

-Aquí tiene…Señor Malfoy-dijo Dobby haciendo una reverencia-Ahora le traigo su comida.

-Tu aquí, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le pregunto Luna

-Nada, vengo por mi comida, como lo oíste-le dijo Draco cuando se sentó enfrente de la chica

-¿Y que vas a comer aquí?-le pregunto Luna

-Si, si como arriba se darán cuenta de lo que hacen-dijo Draco

-Aquí tiene-le dijo Dobby dándole la comida a los chicos, el elfo se quedo un tiempo observando a los dos chicos cuando Luna ya no soporto

-Sucede algo Dobby?-le pregunto Luna

-No, nada, con permiso-le dijo el elfo cuando se marcho

-Yo iba a decirte algo Luna…

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto

-Lo si…lo siento de acuerdo, siento haberte tratado como te trate, pero es que me enoje y cuando me enojo pues me enojo-le dijo Draco

-Esta bien Draco, te perdono, y perdóname por haberte pegado-le dijo Luna roja de vergüenza

-No importa-le dijo Draco

-Se siente mejor no?-le dijo luna

-Pues si-le dijo Draco con una sonrisa lo cual dejo a luna sin palabras y siguió con su comida

-Oye por que empujaste a Harry?-le pregunto luna después de acabar su comida, Draco casi se atraganta con la comida que tenia en su boca.

-¿Cuándo paso eso?-le pregunto Draco

-No se, pero pues pasaste rápidamente y lo empujaste-le dijo Luna tratando de no reírse

-Ah no me di cuenta de eso-le dijo Draco quien acabo de comer o mas bien ya no quiso seguir comiendo mas…Dobby venia corriendo rápidamente

-Deben esconderse hay viene La profesora Mcgonagall-les dijo agitadamente

-¿Pero en donde?-pregunto Luna

-AHÍ-dijo Dobby señalando el closet, los chicos se dirigieron al closet la abrirlo vieron que no era muy grande.

-No cabemos-dijo Luna, Dobby rápidamente quito las cosas del lugar

-Ahora si-dijo empujándolos, Draco y Luna cayeron al piso del closet, los chicos nada mas escucharon el seguro de la puerta del closet de donde se encontraban.

-Dobby porque pones seguro?-pregunto Draco molesto, pero el pequeño elfo no contesto

-Que sucede?-le pregunto Luna

-El maldito de Dobby no me contesta-le dijo Draco

-¿Qué?-le pregunto luna

-Si no me contesta-le dijo Draco de nuevo

-Mm…por que siento que nos han mentido-le dijo Luna a Draco

-Por que nos mintieron-le dijo Draco

-Y ahora como saldremos?-le pregunto luna

-No se, tu eres la del cerebro-le dijo Draco

-Rayos no se me ocurre nada, ¿Por qué haría esto Dobby?-pregunto luna

-No lo se, pero este es un lugar muy pequeño y me estas pisando-le dijo Draco

-Lo siento-dijo luna

-_Lumus_-dijo draco iluminando el lugar

-Bien por lo menos ya tenemos luz-dijo Luna

-Si pero si no encontramos la forma de salir de aquí moriremos, este cuarto es muy pequeño y se le acabaría rápido el oxigeno-le dijo Draco

-Ya lo se, maldito Dobby, ¿Por qué diablos haría esto?-se pregunto luna molesta

Draco en esos momentos se quedo pensando, como si recordara algo que habia pasado unos días antes de lo que estaba sucediendo…

Flash Back

_-Maldita Lovegood-dijo Draco_

_-¿Señor Malfoy…que hace por aquí?-le pregunto _

_-¡Dobby! Jamás me vuelvas asustar-le dijo Draco molesto_

_-Lo siento, por que maldijo a la señorita Lovegood?-le pregunto Dobby_

_-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-le dijo Draco (caminando hacia una banca que se encontraba a unos pasos mas adelante)_

_-Usted y la Señorita Lovegood, se ven bien juntos-le dijo Dobby_

_-Pero que cosas dices, como crees que me va a gustar una loca-le dijo Draco_

_-Últimamente los eh visto mucho juntos, señor, se ven bien-le dijo Dobby_

_-Deja de decir tonterías y no trates de hacer nada para que tengamos algo, te conozco Dobby, no lo olvides-le dijo Draco cuando se marcho del lugar_

Fin del Flash back

-¿En que piensas?-le pregunto luna acercándose al chico y pasando una mano por su cara para ver si reaccionaba

-Que, no en nada-le dijo Draco el cual se estremeció al verla cerca de el

-¿Qué? Pensabas en tonterías en vez de pensar en algo que nos saque de este lugar-le dijo luna molesta

-Jamás dije que estuviera pensando-le dijo Draco

-Pues piensa, quiero salir de aquí-le dijo Luna

-Oye acabamos de hacer las pases y me estas hartando ya, asi que calmarte-le dijo Draco

-Es que quiero salir de aquí-le dijo Luna como niña chiquita, Draco se acerco a ella (la tomo de los hombros y la miro ala cara)-Tranquila saldremos de aquí-le dijo Draco

-Lo dices enserio?-le pregunto luna clavando su mirada con la de Draco

-Si-le dijo Draco algo embobado por los ojos de la chica, Luna y Draco se estaban acercando cada vez mas, a luna le temblaban las piernas y Draco solamente pensaba en el roce de sus labios con los de luna, de pronto la puerta se abrió rápidamente y ambos chicos se separaron

-Lo siento no encontraba la llave-le dijo Dobby a los chicos

-No importa, creo que mejor me voy, buenas noches-dijo Luna cuando salio rápidamente del lugar, sin voltear a ver a Draco. Mientras que la chica caminaba desesperadamente por llegar a su sala común, no se dio cuenta de que había chocado con una persona

-Luna que bueno que te encuentro-le dijo

-¿Que sucede harry?-le pregunto luna quien estaba a un mas confundida _"Casi me beso con Draco y mi corazón se acelero demasiado y ahora que me encuentro con harry mi corazón también se acelera demasiado rápido, ¿Pero de quien estoy enamorada?" _pensó luna mientras que veía los ojos de harry

-Necesito hablar contigo, podemos hablar mañana?-le pregunto el chico

-Claro-le dijo Luna

-Bien te veo mañana en el lago después de clases, asegurarte que no te vea nadie-le dijo el chico dándole un beso a luna demasiado cerca de sus labios.

**N/A: ¿Que tal? Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí les dejo el otro capitulo espero que es guste…ahora contesto reviews…**

**Lunix gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia te lo agradezco mucho, espero y te guste este capitulo.**

**Chidori! Tienes que seguir tu historia me encanta ehh…gracias por tu reviews y tus buenos deseos y claro seguiré leyendo tu historia! Besos bye**

**Karma-black, me voy a enojar contigo, no has seguido tu historia y yo me muero por saber que pasa, no puedes dejarla asi, esta muy interesante! Pero bueno yo voy a seguir esperando el prox capitulo ehh, gracias por leer cuidate**

**Besos y continua pronto.**

**Moonlovegood14, gracias por leer mi historia espero y te guste este cap, tu historia este muy padre, me halaga ser tu primer review P siguela pronto ehh no la dejes asi, me gusta hehe cuidate.**

**Gaby-hp gracias por leer, jeje eres nueva, que bueno que te gusto, espero y te guste este capitulo, espero y tu te animes hacer uno…bueno ami tambien me gusta este pareja se ven bien lindos…gracias por leer, espero y te guste cuidate.**

**¿Qué es lo que le quiere decir harry a luna? Eso lo sabran en el siguente capitulo de…hay siento como si fuera una caricatura jeje espero y les guste… saludos**

**Alexita malfoy**

**p.d: perdonen la mal ortografia!)**


	8. La amo Amo a Luna Lovegood

**N/A: Oh no, pues la verdad, me gusto este capitulo que escribí, no se por que, pero me gusto mucho, bueno aquí se los dejo estoy comenzando el 9 pero voy a tratar de hacerlo un poco mas largo, bueno espero y les guste cuídense bye bye..**

**reviews:**

**gaby-hp: **Hola, me da gusto que te aya gustado el capitulo anterior, ahora te dejo con el 9, es un poco mas interesante al final jeje bueno, cuídate, gracias por leerlo.

**chidori15: **¿Me demore mucho?... espero que no, espero y te guste este capitulo, no se que tiene que a mi me gusto mucho, bueno espero y te guste, gracias por los comentarios. te dejo saludos bye…

**LunaLoonyLovegood: **Hay tengo una nueva, que padre, yo también amo esta pareja, bueno tranquila, por el momento no abra beso, pero creo que un capitulo mas y ya saldrá algo, bueno gracias por leer mi fics, pasare por los tuyos te lo aseguro, alguna sugerencia del cual quieres que lea? Bueno cuídate

LAS DEJO LEER, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS BYE! 

Capitulo 8.- La amo, Amo a Luna Lovegood

Draco miro a Dobby mientras que el elfo lo miraba con miedo y una pequeña sonrisa tímida se le salio de sus labios.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije Dobby?-le pregunto Draco

-Que no hiciera nada para que tuvieran algo-le dijo el pequeño elfo

-Entonces ¿Por qué nos encerraste?-le dijo Draco con ira

-Por que venia Mcngonagall-le dijo Dobby

-Claro y duro como media hora no Dobby voy a matarte-le dijo Draco persiguiendo al elfo, Dobby rápidamente se metía al cuarto donde había encerrado a draco y luna hace unos momentos, Draco que lo perseguía entro al cuarto en esos momentos Dobby salio del lugar y cerro la puerta con seguro, un poco agitado, mientras que Draco gritaba con furia que lo dejara salir.

-DOBBY DEJAME SALIR, ABREME LA MALDITA PUERTA-gritaba draco (quien golpeaba la puerta fuertemente)-TE JURO QUE TE VAS ARREPENTIR DE ESTO DOBBY-le dijo draco.

El elfo después de tomar aire se giro para encontrarse con May quien lo miraba asustada.

-¿No piensas dejarlo hay verdad?-le pregunto may

-Pienso dejarlo ahí hasta que se calme-le dijo Dobby

-Ábrele la puerta- may vio que Dobby no reaccionaba- bien lo haré yo-le dijo pero Dobby la detuvo

-Espera a que me vaya-

-Pues andarle que no tengo tu tiempo-le dijo may, Dobby trono los dedos y desapareció, al momentos que may le abría a un furioso Draco Malfoy.

-¿Donde esta?-pregunto Draco

-Se acaba de marchar-le dijo may

-Claro, es un cobarde, bueno solamente dile que esto no se va a quedar asi y que me las va a pagar, entendido-le dijo draco cuando salio de las cocinas

En la mañana siguiente luna se preparaba para ir a su clase de pociones, la chica se arreglaba sus cosas, en ese momento el grupito de Cho Chang entraba por la puerta, al parecer hablaban de algo muy importante para ellas. Luna no las tomo en cuenta y siguió con lo suyo.

-Mira, si la loca anduviera con Draco Malfoy, simplemente seria una pesadilla para nosotras y para ella simplemente seria un sueño y los sueños nunca se cumplen o ¿Si? Lunática-le dijo Cho mientras que amigas se burlaban de ella. Cho empujo a luna la cual se golpeo con la silla que se encontraba detrás de ella.

-¿Por que no me dejan en paz?-les pregunto luna

-Solo te hago ver la realidad-le dijo Cho

-Conozco bien la realidad y Draco Malfoy ni me gusta y lo que ustedes piensen de mi, no me importa, solo son unas chicas tontas sin cerebro que lo único que les importa es como se ven, con permiso-dijo luna pasando en medio de las chicas, que la miraban con rabia.

"_Aun no puedo creer que las afrontara , en cierto modo eso me hizo sentir mejor, mi día va hacer genial y ningún insulto me lastimara, ni del mismo Draco o Snape"_

-El profesor Snape. La clase-dijo luna dándose un manotazo en la frente y corriendo rápidamente al aula. Luna corría rápidamente cuando una persona la para antes de que chocara con el.

-No debería correr tan rápido, además aun no llego al aula-le dijo

-Si lo siento profesor-dijo luna bajando la cabeza de pena

-Bueno a paso rápido o ambos llegaremos tarde-le dijo Snape el cual se veía ¿Alegre?

-¿Profesor le puedo pregunto algo?-le pregunto Luna

-Adelante, pero que sea rápido-le dijo Snape

-¿Por que ahora esta tan feliz?-le dijo luna

-Creo que eso no es de su incumbencia, pase al salón-le dijo Snape, luna solamente agacho la cabeza y camino hacia dentro del salón.

La clase empezó, para luna parecía una eternidad esa clase, pero esta vez no fue hacia, la clase fue mas rápida de lo pensado, al final Snape llamo a luna, mientras que los demás seguían haciendo su poción.

-¿Sucede algo profesor?-le pregunto luna

-Luna vas muy baja en mi clase, si quieres pasar tienes que realizar esta poción, puedes pedir ayuda a tus compañeros, la quiero para el martes, un día antes del baile de navidad y que se vayan a sus hogares, si no me lo traes reprobaras, asi ultima cosa, quiero la poción bien hecha, sin ningún error, puedes salir-dijo Snape sentándose en su lugar, mientras luna tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a su siguiente clase, al llegar pudo notar que apenas salían los de 6 año, pudo notar la cabeza rubia de Draco, sus miradas se toparon y luna rápidamente alejo la vista de el, draco sonrió y depuse esa sonrisa se fue por una mueca de odio al ver como el ojiverde se acercaba a Luna.

-Luna ¿Cómo estas?-le pregunto harry

-Muy bien y tu?-le contesto luna

-También, oye que no se te olvide que te veo hoy en el lago después de la cena-le dijo harry

-Claro no se me olvida, nos vemos luego harry-le dijo luna cuando iba a entrar al salón y topo con la profesora.

-O niña tan temprano, bueno regreso en un momento no me tardare-le dijo la profesora Sprout, Draco al momento que se fue la profesora, empujo a luna dentro de la adentro del salón, esta confundida se defendió.

-¿QUE TE SUCEDE?- le dijo luna

-¿Qué tal te va con potter, ya te lo ligaste?-le dijo Draco celoso y enojado

-No me lo estoy ligando, ¿Qué acaso estas celoso? O si me equivoco dímelo-le dijo luna

-Claro que te equivocas, yo ponerme celoso y luego de ti, en que piensas-le dijo Draco

-Entonces no te metas en lo que no te importa, será mejor que te vayas, ya llegaran los demás, no creo que quieras que te vean conmigo-le dijo Luna sentándose como si estuviera molesta. Draco derrotado salio del aula, después de unos segundos comenzaron a llegar los además alumnos, luna con una sonrisa muy alegre saludo a ginny que se sentó a su lado, ella también se veía alegre y al parecer estaba coqueteando con un chico de su casa.

-Ginny con quien estas coqueteando eh?-le pregunto luna

-Luna, es un chico grandioso, se llama teddy lo conocí ayer, creo que fue amor a primera vista o no se-le dijo ginny

-¿Y que paso con harry?-le pregunto luna

-El y yo hicimos las pases, luna se que te gusta y creedme si lo quieres, ve por el, por mi ya no hay problema-le dijo Ginny

-Ginny harry no me gusta ya tanto, la verdad es que ya no se, algo extraño pasa, Draco y harry son mi mayor problema, mas que el de pociones-le dijo Luna

-Tranquila, cuando estés con harry, siente tus sentimientos igual con Draco-le dijo Ginny

Después de unas clases más, luna se fue a su sala común a dormir un poco, tratando de olvidar lo que le había pasado con Draco, ahora mas que nunca pensaba en el, pero harry también se encontraba en sus sentimientos.

-¿Por qué están difícil saber a quien amo en verdad?¿-se pregunto luna, miro a su reloj y pudo ver que la de cenar y había pasado, rápidamente se dirigió al lago donde se encontraba harry.

-Harry ya estoy aquí, lamento la tardanza ¿Qué me querías decir?-le pregunto luna

-Luna primero quería darte las gracias por ayudarme con lo de ginny, volvimos hacer amigos-le dijo harry

-Si me dijo, que bueno, felicidades-le dijo Luna con una sonrisa

-Bueno y lo segundo era que si te gustaría acompañarme a Hosmedage este sábado- le pregunto harry algo emocionado

-Oh harry, yo lo siento, pero es que tengo una poción y se hace exactamente en una semana y no creo que pueda-le dijo Luna

-Esta bien no importa, si quieres te ayudo con tu poción-le dijo harry colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica, la cual se estremeció un poco y pensó: _"los sentimientos que siento son un poco mas fuertes con Draco" _Harry la saco de sus pensamientos

-Luna que dices-le pregunto

-Por que no, ¿pero no prefieres ir a Hosmedage que a quedarte aquí haciendo una aburrida poción?-le pregunto luna

-Oye te lo debo y de seguro Ron y Hermione estarán mejor sin mi, ¿no lo crees?-le dijo harry con una risa burlona

-Creo que si, ¿bueno entonces mañana cuando se vayan las personas a Hosmedage me ayudas a buscar las cosas que necesito sale?-le dijo luna

-Claro-le dijo harry mientras que se quedaron platicando un rato, mientras que un chico de pelos rubios con una mirada de odio profundo miraba directo hacia harry. Draco dio unos pasos alejados del lugar y golpeo con fuerza la pared mientras que pensó: _"No puede ser la amo, amo a luna lovegood…No dejare que me la quites Potter, yo se que tu quieres algo con ella, pero lo lamento amigo yo la vi primero que tu, luna jamás será tuya" _pensó Draco golpeando la pared de nuevo pero esta vez lastimándose la mano, Draco se fue del lugar, muy convencido, que por luna sentía algo que jamás había sentido por ninguna chica y no dejaría que Harry se la quitara, no después de saber que la ama.


	9. ¡BESOS!

Capitulo 9.- ¡BESOS!

Harry caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela cuando escucho que alguien mencionaba su nombre, el chico se giro para ver quien lo llamaba, era luna que corría rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el chico.

-Luna ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto Harry

-Te tenía que decir algo, que hoy no podremos vernos para lo de la poción-le dijo Luna

-Entonces quiere decir que me acompañaras a Hosmedage?-le pregunto el ojiverde algo emocionado

-Me temo que no, me han castigado, pero después te dijo todo, tengo que irme, nos vemos harry-le dijo Luna cuando se marcho corriendo

Harry se quedo confundido y sigo caminando mientras que Luna Lovegood corría rápidamente y se metía al baño de ¿Hombres? La chica se miro al espejo y vio como su rostro cambiaba al de un rubio con ojos fríos.

-Ahora si, Harry Potter se vera como un idiota que no cumple con sus palabras y Luna, MI LUNA se tendrá que desilusionar de el-dijo Draco arreglándose su cabello y entonces llegare yo y la ayudare con su poción ya que soy un experto en pociones mas que ese cara rajada- draco salio del baño y vio como toda la poca gente que pasaba se le quedaba viendo, el chico algo extraño se miro y se dio que no se había quitado la ropa de mujer que traía, rápidamente entro al baño y se cambio pero no antes de asegurarse de que todos olvidaran ese pequeño detalle.

Ron y hermione se encontraban apunto de subirse al tren que los llevaría a Hosmedage cuando harry los alcanzo.

-Harry no ibas a quedarte a ayudar a luna-le dijo Ron

-Si pero la castigaron y asi que decidí venir que a quedarme aquí-le dijo harry

-Genial, asi que no tendré que soportar a hermione yo solo-dijo ron mientras que hermione lo veía molesta.

-No lo dice enserio, verdad ron-le dijo Harry

-Si, estaba jugando, no te enojes-le dijo Ron

-Bueno ya, y ¿Por qué la castigaron?-pregunto hermione

-No lo se, no me lo dijo-le contesto harry

-¿Van o se quedan?-le pregunto Mcngonagall

-Vamos a ir-le contesto hermione

-Pues suban de prisa, vamos-les dijo apresurándolos.

Los chicos subieron mientras que una rubia se encontraba paraba en las puerta que daba al lago y era observara por un rubio de mirada fría, pasaron 15 minutos y luna estaba por marcharse, en eso Draco siguió con el siguiente paso de su plan, camino directamente en donde se encontraba luna haciendo como si no la hubiera visto, hasta que choco con ella intencionalmente y se le cayo la hoja donde se encontraba el nombre de la poción, Draco la recogió.

-Lovegood que descuidada eres- le dijo Draco

-Si, lo se, oye ya que estas aquí y veo que no fuiste a Hosmedage, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme con mi poción?-le pregunto luna

-No se, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que ayudarte con tu poción-le dijo Draco esperando que la chica le rogara acabo sorprendiéndose ya que la respuesta no fue la que esperaba.

-Aya veo, bueno, adiós-le dijo Luna, Draco quedo un momento petrificado cuando reacciono, tomo a luna del brazo y la atrajo a el, rápidamente la alejo.

-Si te ayudo-le dijo Draco

-Pero pensé que tenias mejores cosas que hacer que ayudarme con mi poción-le dijo luna riéndose por lo bajo

-Nada mas lo hacia por molestar, bueno quieres que te ayude ¿si o no?-le pregunto Draco

-Claro, gracias Draco-le dijo Luna

Los chicos se integraron en el bosque en busca de las cosas que necesitaban, draco y Luna hacían un buen equipo. Draco no podía evitarse algo nervioso pero lo ocultaba muy bien y hasta que…

-Bien esto es lo ultimo-dijo luna, Draco se iba a acercar pero su pie se atoro con una raíz de una rama se iba caer pero luna trato de evitarlo pero el peso del chico era mas fuerte que luna, Draco y luna cayeron al piso, Draco cayo de boca abajo en un bulto de hoja, luna le dio la vuelta chico y este tenia la boca de ramas el chico las escupió mientras que luna se reía del Draco.

-No te burles-le dijo Draco sentándose y quedando muy cerca de luna, la chica paro de reír en ese momento

-Lo siento-dijo luna mirando Draco el cual comenzaba acercarse mas a la chica, hasta unir sus labios, luna respondió el beso, los chicos no querían separarse pero la falta de aire los hizo alejarse, ambos quedaron sin palabras, luna esta muy nerviosa, tomo sus cosas y miro a draco el cual la miraba confundido.

-Gracias, este…yo hago lo demás…adiós-le dijo luna saliendo del lugar rápidamente, Draco se tiro al piso nuevamente recordando cada instante de aquel beso. Luna caminaba confundida "_Dios jamás pensé que esto pasaría y con Draco Malfoy, no creo que le guste y que me quiera, debió pensar que era Pansy y luego harry que me dejo plantada, jamás pensé que fuera de esos" _luna iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que Harry la detuvo.

-Hey luna-le dijo Harry haciendo que la chica se parara

-Harry-le dijo Luna enojada

-¿Que pasa, te oyes enojada- le dijo Harry

-Y como quieres que no lo este-le respondió Luna

-No lo se, ¿Qué paso?

-¿Qué no lo sabes?-le respondió aun más molesta Luna

-Luna, en verdad no lo se, ¿me podrías decir por que estas asi?- le pregunto

-Harry, me dejaste plantada- le respondió

-Claro que no, tú me dijiste que no podrías hoy, por que te habían castigado- le dijo confundido

-Harry, no seas mentiroso…. Mira sabes que, olvídalo- le dijo Luna, al mismo tiempo en que se iba.

-Oye, espera, te lo juro, tu te acercaste y me dijiste eso, ¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas?- le dijo el ojiverde muy confuso

-Sabes, lo loca no me afecta la memoria- le dijo sarcásticamente- y te puedo asegurar que yo jamás te dije eso, si no querías ayudarme, me lo hubieras dicho

-YO QUERIA AYUDARTE, NO SE QUE PASO, PERO RECUERDO PERFECTAMENTE QUE TU ME LO DIJISTE, Y JAMAS TE DEJARIA PLANTADA, LUNA, ¡JAMAS!- le gritaba mientras la zangoloteaba con fuerza y desesperación

-Asi y ¿por que, POR LASTIMA CLARO, ¿POR QUE MAS PODRIA SER? SI SOY UNA TIPIXA LOCA SIN AMIGOS Y TU EL "HEROE" "HARRY POTTER" CORRISTE EN MI AYUDA- le grito Luna muy sarcásticamente y dolida

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD, ES …. POR QUE … -el chico la pensó dos veces y se decidió a decirlo- ¡ES POR QUE ME GUSTAS!- grito esto al mismo tiempo en que se sonrojaba. Se acerco a Luna y la tomo en sus brazos mientras acerco sus labios y se sumergió en un profundo beso, Luna no pudo evitar el beso por que aun sentía algo por aquel chico, pero al mismo tiempo no se dio cuenta que un chico rubio se percataba de lo sucedido, y salía de ese lugar furioso.

"_MALDITOS, MALDITA LOVEGOOD, ¿PARA QUE ME RESPODIO ENTONCES AQUEL BESO? ¿POR QUE?...MALDITA SEA!... Y AHORA POR LO QUE VEO TAMBIEN LE RESPODIO EL BESO AL MALDITO DE POTTER… PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI… NO ME VOLVERAN A HACER LO MISMO… Y MENOS LA LOCA DE LUNA LOVEGOOD, ME LAS PAGARAN… POTTER… ME LAS PAGARA"-pensaba furiosamente Draco mientras tomaba una poción para dormir y caía en la cama con todo y ropa…_

**N/A: Hola, bueno había dicho que seria mas largo pero la verdad no se me vino nada ala cabeza, bueno espero y les guste este capitulo…**

**Los dejo hasta pronto gracias por leer.**

**Atte. aLexita Malfoy**


	10. ¡QUE ME SUCEDE!

Capitulo 10.- ¿¡QUE ME SUCEDE?

Draco se encontraba en la sala común, tenia en la mano una especie de bola de cristal la cual apretaba con fuerza, estaba sumamente enojado, el recuerdo de Luna besándose con harry, no desaparecía de su mente.

-Draco, ¿no bajas a comer?-le pregunto goyle un tanto asustado al ver la rabia que se le notaba a Draco a través de los ojos.

-No, no tengo deseos de comer-le dijo Draco a un mas enojado y apretando la bola de cristal con mas fuerza, hasta que esta se rompió. Draco se paro de la cama rápidamente y tomo un pedazo de trapo para cubrirse la herida de la mano.

-Sabes, por eso-(señalo la herida del chico)-diría que estas sumamente enojado con alguien-le dijo chico.

-Tu que sabes, lárgate de aquí, anda vete a tragar, es lo único que haces bien-le dijo Draco con un profundo odio, que goyle salio corriendo del lugar. Draco al ver que a herida no dejaba de sangrar fue a ver a la Señora Promfey, en el camino tropezó con la única persona que no tenia deseos de ver, pero esta le tomo la mano preocupadamente.

-¿Qué te paso?-le pregunto luna preocupada por el chico, pero este alejo la mano rápidamente y con tanta rabia y odio, le contesto fríamente…

-Mejor preocúpate de ver como esta tu cara rajada y a mi déjame en paz- al momento que se marchaba y dejaba a luna completamente confundida. Luna caminaba hacia su siguiente clase, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que podía a ver puesto así a draco, luna se detuvo en seco y la imagen de ella y Harry besándose se le vino ala mente.

" _Y si…no, no creo…pero es posible…no lo niegues luna, claro que te vio, por eso esta tan enfadado contigo, primero te besaste con el y luego harry te beso, claro que se enojaría, a de creer que ahora soy una…" _ pero antes de que su pensamiento terminara la fresa, la voz de su amiga ginny la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Luna ¿estas bien?-le pregunto ginny al ver el rostro de su amiga

-Ginny, necesito tu ayuda-le dijo Luna

-Claro, mira, vayamos al lago, hay podremos hablar mejor-le dijo Ginny, ambas chicas se dirigieron al lago, olvidándose por completo la clase que tenían, se sentaron en el frió y húmedo césped y comenzaron a platicar.

-Dime que sucede-le pregunto Ginny

-Sucede que ayer harry me dejo plantada…-luna comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido a ginny.

-Vaya si que eres afortunada-le dijo Ginny

-¿Afortunada, Ginny no se lo que siento, no se ni a quien amo, como voy hacer afortunada, acaso estas mal de la cabeza-le dijo Luna alterada.

-Tranquila, si eso que dije fue inapropiado-le dijo Ginny

-Ginny la verdad ya no se ni que hacer-le dijo Luna

-Lo primero es saber a quien amas en verdad-le dijo ginny

-Eso es lo que no se-le dijo Luna

-Pues debes saberlo ya, antes de que los dos ya no quieran saber nada de ti-le dijo ginny

-¿Pero como puedo saberlo?-le pregunto luna

-Pues, Luna, debes de sentir algo mas fuerte por uno de los dos-le dijo Ginny

-El problema es que no se, cual es mas fuerte-le dijo luna con la cabeza baja

-Luna, hay viene harry, conectarte muy bien y veras como sabrás a quien amas en verdad, ahora te dejare con el, yo iré haber a Teddy-le dijo Ginny cuando se marcho. A Luna le comenzó a latir el corazón fuertemente ya que estaba muy nerviosa, pero al parecer la chica no se dio cuenta de que la razón de que su corazón estuviera tan acelerado era por los nervios que sentía cada vez que harry estaba más cerca de ella, no por que lo amara…

-¿Luna?-le dijo Harry tratando de sacarla de sus pensamientos

-Harry… ¿No tienes clase?-le pregunto nerviosa

-¿Tu también no?-le dijo el chico

-Pues…

-Luna creo que tenemos que hablar de lo que paso ayer-la interrumpió harry

-Si, tienes razón…hablemos-le dijo Luna

-Lo que te dije ayer, es cierto luna, me gustas-le dijo Harry

-Harry, yo…no se que decirte-le dijo Luna mientras que su corazón latía rápidamente

-Luna por favor, ven al baile conmigo-le dijo Harry

-Yo…me encantaría-le dijo Luna no muy convencida

-Gracias…luna…creo que me tengo que ir…hablamos luego, adiós-le dijo Harry saliendo del lugar.

Luna salia del lugar, ya que no había entrado a su clase, se dirigió a su sala común y de hay a su habitación para preparar la poción que el profesor Snape le había encargado. Después de una hora, la chica bajo al gran comedor, al entrar pudo sentir dos miradas, la de un chico rubio y del ojiverde…Luna se dirigió a su mesa, como si no sintiera ninguna de las miradas de ambos chicos, comió la mas rápido posible para salir del lugar, al momento que iba a salir vio como harry se acercaba a ella, le hecho una mirada al chico rubio que estaba siendo acosado por Pansy.

-Por favor Draco, solo te pido eso, ven al baile conmigo-le dijo Pansy

-¿Y que hay de Zabini?-le pregunto Draco

-El me ha dejado-le dijo Pansy un poco extraña

-Bien si te acompaño al baile, ¿me dejaras en paz?-le dijo Draco con voz firme y una dura mirada, la chica se quedo un momento en silencio para después afirmar con la cabeza.

-Entonces, esta hecho, hasta luego-le dijo Draco tomando sus cosas y saliendo del gran comedor a un lado de Harry y Luna. Luna no puedo evitar mirar a Draco, cuando este paso a su lado.

-Harry, después hablamos, me tengo que ir-le dijo Luna

-Esta bien, nos vemos después-le dijo Harry mientras regresaba a su mesa y luna salía del gran comedor rápidamente para seguir a Draco pero al parecer el chico ya no se encontraba en esos rumbos, luna resignada se marcho a su habitación, tenia esta noche para acabar la poción o si no, no pasaría pociones, luna se paso toda la noche trabajando en su poción.

-Listo, ahora solo tengo que dormir unas ¡Que!...bueno algo es algo-dijo luna cuando cayo rendida en la cama con todo y uniforme ya que no tuvo tiempo de ponerse la pijama. Después de unas 3 horas, la chica se levando y se dirigió, aun dormida, al baño, la chica se puso el otro uniforme, tomo un frasco y coloco su poción, miro el reloj y pudo notar que faltaban 15 minutos para la clase, salio rápidamente de la sala común y se dirigió al aula. Después de dos clases, la tan esperada clase de pociones seguía, luna solo rezaba por que la poción le hubiera quedado bien hecha. Luna entro ala clase y pudo sentir la voz grave y firme de Snape llamándola, luna se quedo de pie helada, hasta que la voz de Snape la volvió a llamar…

-¿Me esta escuchando?-le pregunto Snape

-Si lo siento-dijo Luna cuando se acerco al Profesor

-Bien ¿ah hecho lo que le pedí?-le pregunto Snape viéndola firmemente

-Si, aquí esta-le dijo Luna entregándosela

-Bien, SIENTESE-(les grito a los alumnos que acababan de entrar)-la revisare en este mismo instante, tome asiento mientras la pruebo con esto-dijo sacando a un gusano. Luna quien no sabia de que trataba esa poción, se quedo viendo al profesor sin distraerse, al hacer el gusano se mojara un poco con la poción, luna pudo visualizar como esta rápidamente se convertía en capullo y después en una mariposa, luna se sorprendió y dio un brinco al oír su nombre…

-Lovegood-le dijo Snape y con una seña de que se acercara, la chica se acerco al profesor.

-Si, profesor?-le dijo luna con miedo

-Excelente trabajo, parece que ah pasado pociones, sabe, se ve muy cansada, vaya y descanse, informare esto a sus demás profesores, creo que merece una buena siesta-le dijo Snape, luna se sorprendió al oír esas palabras y mas cuando venían de la boca del profesor Snape. Luna asintió con la cabeza y se fue directamente ala cama, sabía que habría una ida rápida a hosmedage después de clases y como aun no tenia el vestido para el baile, puso la alarma, luna tardo unos minutos en dormir ya que los rostros de dos chicos no dejaban en paz sus pensamientos. Después de unas horas, Luna se sobresalto al oír su alarma, la chica se supo los zapatos y bajo al vestíbulo donde vio a Ginny, esperándola con teddy.

-Hola-dijo luna al llegar

-Hola, luna, mira el es teddy, teddy ella es luna, mi mejor amiga-le dijo Ginny

-Hola, mucho gusto luna-le dijo teddy

-Lo mismo dijo-le dijo Luna con una sonrisa

-Bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa, harry y los demás nos esperan-le dijo ginny

-Ginny, en verdad, creo que no tengo deseos de ver a Harry-le dijo Luna

-Oh, bueno entonces de prisa antes de que ya no aya compartimientos-le dijo ginny

Los chicos subieron al tren, el viaje fue mas rápido de lo que pensaba luna, las chicas se despidieron de teddy, mientras ellas se dirigían ala tienda de vestidos.

-Dios, mira este luna-le dijo Ginny

-Mm…no es mi estilo, pero pruébatelo tu, se te ah de ver hermoso y además combina con tu pelo-le dijo Luna, que miraba a Ginny tomar el vestido, luna al girarse sus ojos se posaron en un vestido que para ella realmente era hermoso, era negro de espalda descubierta (lo cual no le agradaba a luna) el largo era hasta debajo de las rodillas.

-¿Que te parece?-le pregunto ginny cuando salio del probador y saco a luna de sus pensamientos, luna volteo a ver a su amiga, realmente ese vestido le quedaba bien, era rojo como su cabello, con un hombro descubierto y largo.

-Se te ve grandioso-le dijo Luna

-¿Y tu ya escogiste uno?-le pregunto Ginny

-Este bueno…-luna se giro a ver el vestido negro que estaba atrás de ella

-Vaya si que es hermoso…luna por que no te lo pruebas se te vera bien-le dijo Ginny

-¿Tu crees?-le pregunto

-Claro, pruébatelo, mientras yo me cambio y pago-le dijo ginny metiendo a luna al probador, ginny que acaba de pagar su vestido, esperaba a luna.

-Vamos amiga, sal ya-le dijo Ginny

-Bien, aquí voy-dijo Luna saliendo del probador.

-Vaya…Luna, déjame decirte, que luces realmente grandiosa-le dijo Ginny

-Es una muchachita muy linda y ese vestido si que le luce, muchas lo han querido, pero por desgracia, se le ven horribles, usted debe llevárselo, le queda grandioso-dijo la señorita de la tienda, a un mirando a luna.

-Pues creo, que eso are-dijo Luna mirándose una vez más en el espejo.

Las chicas salieron de la tienda y fueron en busca de los demás, al llegar luna vio como harry se acercaba a ella, un poco nerviosa, se acerco a el y lo saludo.

-Luna, bueno, solo quería decirte que me alegra que vayamos juntos al baile-le dijo harry

-Si a mi también-le dijo Luna que al parecer no paresia muy convencida.

-Bueno pasare mañana por ti, alas 9-le dijo Harry que se acercaba cada vez mas a luna.

-Harry, ya tenemos que irnos-dijo Luna rápidamente, cuando entraban a anunciar la partida, luna rápidamente se fue con ginny y su amigo teddy, pero al parecer harry no percataba la conducta extraña de luna, pero al parecer un rubio que se encontraba en la mesa mas alejada si sabia de esa extraña actitud.

Luna no comprendía que le sucedía estaba mas extraña que nunca, jamás en su mente había existido tanta confusión, luna se puso su pijama y se tiro en la cama, la cabeza de ambos chicos giraban sobre la suya, como si hubiera sido un gran golpe.

"_-¿QUE ME SUCEDE?-"grito Luna en sus pensamientos…_

**N/A: Ah como me canse, jaja bueno gracias por los comentarios chicas, lunalooneylovegood, lunix y moonlovegood14, gracias por leer mi historia aunque me tarde mucho en publicar…bueno el capitulo 11 haha se acerca el baile, bueno las dejo, gracias por leer mi historia y espero y ustedes sigan las suyas, gaby sigue tu historia ehh!**

**Besos…alexitamalfoy**


	11. El Baile de Navidad

Capitulo 11.- El Baile de Navidad

Draco estaba en su habitación frente al espejo, le costaba mucho dejar de pensar en esa chica distraída de ojos soñadores, tampoco podía evitar dejar de pensar en aquel beso que le había dado a harry, cada vez esa imagen era mas reciente, su rabia era demasiada.

-Draco, pansy te ah estado llamando-le dijo Goyle quien había entrado ala habitación y ponía sobre su cama un traje blanco y su túnica.

-Dile que no me moleste, que bajare cuando se me de la gana-le dijo Draco metiéndose al baño

-Esta bien, como quieras-le dijo Goyle cuando salio de la habitación

Después de unos minutos, draco salio de bañarse, el chico preparaba su ropa para el baile, era completamente negro, al igual que su túnica, el chico una vez mas frente al espejo se arreglo su cabello y salio de la habitación a ver que era lo que Pansy quería ya que no dejaban de abrir la puerta para informarle que pansy le estaba hablando. Draco bajo hacia la sala común y vio a pansy sentada en el sillón enfrente de la chimenea.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le pregunto Draco sentándose a un lado de la chica

-Quería hablar contigo, acerca de algo-le dijo Pansy sin verlo

-¿De que se trata?-le pregunto Draco

-Es sobre Lovegood-le dijo Pansy

-Mira, no voy hablar contigo sobre ese tema y ni siquiera te atrevas…-

-No Draco, no pienso criticarla y no es nada malo, tranquilo, mira-(la chica miro hacia atrás del sillón y con una mirada fría hizo que todos los que se encontraban salieran del lugar)-yo se que te gusta y que la quieres y no se por que estas dejando que se te escape, créeme estoy casi segura que ella te quiere-le dijo Pansy

-Si me quisiera ¿por que tenía que besarse con el estupido de Potter?-le pregunto Draco furioso, pansy lo miro y le dedico una tierna mirada.

-Esta confundida, si a mi me besaran dos chicos al mismo tiempo y ambos me gustaran, créeme que me confundiría y que una mezcla de sentimientos estaría dentro de mi, pero si no le dices lo que sientes, puede ser que la pierdas-le dijo Pansy

-Espera, quien te dijo que me gusta, estas loca esa chica ni siquiera me pasa por la cabeza y si es de lo único que querías hablar, esta conversación ya se termino-le dijo Draco parándose del lugar.

-Draco, toma-le dijo Pansy entregándole, antes de que se marchara, el collar que le había dado a ella cuando se conocieron.

-Pero esto es tuyo-le dijo Draco

-Creo que se le vera mejor a ella-le dijo Pansy dándole un beso en la mejilla al momento que se marchaba a su habitación.

Luna se encontraba en la sala común, cuando le llego un paquete, la chica lo tomo y al ver las miradas curiosas que tenían las demás chicas de la sala común, tomo su paquete y se marcho a su habitación, luna se sentó en su cama y comenzó abrir el paquete, que era de su padre, era una túnica negra con un collar negro muy lindo y unos zapatos de tacón muy lindos con un pequeño mochito, luna dijo un "gracias" sin sonido.

Luna bajo al gran comedor a comer un poco, se encontró con Ginny quien también se dirigía al gran comedor y muy de prisa, luna le sonrió al encontrársela.

-Veo que tienes mucha hambre o no quieres perder tiempo para arreglarte-le dijo Luna

-Pues veras, tiempo hay mucho, pero arreglarte te lleva horas-le dijo Ginny

-Eso es cierto o será que no quieres perder tiempo para ponerte lo mas hermosa posible para teddy-le dijo Luna con una sonrisa picarona

-Creo amiga, que son las dos cosas-le dijo Ginny con una risita

-Bueno hay que apurarnos-le dijo Luna cuando entraron al gran comedor.

Eran las 8:35 p.m., faltaba una hora para que el baile comenzara, luna se estaba poniendo su vestido, le quedaba perfecto, los 3 listones negros eran finos y dejaban ver la espalda de luna, aunque la túnica taparía esa parte, luna se puso los zapatos negros y el collar de bolas de cristal negras, se sentó enfrente del espejo y no sabia si agarrase el pelo o dejarlo suelto, decidió por dejarlo suelto, sus ojos los delineó con delineador negro que hacia que sus ojos resaltaran mas y sus labios los pinto de un rojo pálido que la hacia ver muy bien, bajo hacia la sala común, noto la mirada de las chicas que la miraban sumamente celosas de lo bien que lucia, luna sin tomarle importancia miro el reloj que apunta 5 minutos para las 9, luna suspiro un poco y pudo notar a Cho Chang abrir el cuadro del cual atrás se encontraba Harry.

-Harry, ¿Qué acaso viniste por mi?-le dijo Cho algo creída

-No, te equivocas, vine por Luna-le dijo Harry

-¿Por esa loca?-le reclamo Cho

-Si, exactamente por esa loca-le dijo Luna pasando a un lado de ella, harry se le quedo mirando a Luna en verdad se veía hermosa, Cho con una mirada de furia vio a luna y le dio la espalda al momento que se marchaba.

-Vamos, Ginny nos espera abajo-le dijo Harry

-Si-dijo Luna tomando a harry del brazo que este le ofreció

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, en donde se encontraron a Ginny y Teddy.

-Vaya luna, tenia razón, te ves muy bien-le dijo Ginny

-Gracias-le dijo Luna sonrojada

-¿Entramos?-pregunto ron cuando llego acompañado de hermione

-Vaya, veo que decidiste invitarla-le dijo Ginny

-Cállate-le dijo Ron que se había puesto del color de su pelo

-Bueno, ya entremos-dijo hermione tomando a ron del brazo y entrando apresuradamente al gran comedor, seguidos por todos, los cuales comenzaron a bailar al ver al grupo que había ido a tocar ese año, Harry invito a luna a bailar y ella acepto, varias veces harry intento darle un beso a la chica, pero esta tenia la habilidad de evitarlo, después de unas horas luna pudo notar a Draco con Pansy, sintió tanto enojo que quería ir a golpear a Pansy con todas sus fuerzas, pero se controlo, ya que harry la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-le pregunto el chico

-Lo que quiero es golpearla-dijo Luna sin pensarlo

-¿Qué?-le pregunto harry sin entender

-A no, nada, si quiero un zumo de calabaza-le dijo Luna con una sonrisa, harry se dirigió a la mesa de las bebidas mientras que luna no quitaba la mirada del chico rubio que se encontraba con pansy la cual estaba muy pegajosa…

-Pansy, que te dije, que no iba hacer que blaise se pusiera celoso-le dijo Draco

-No es a el a quien quiero poner celoso-le dijo Pansy

-¿Entonces a quien?-le pregunto Draco

-A tu Luna-le dijo Pansy

-Te dije que no trataras de hacer nada-le dijo Draco molesto

-Draco, acaso no ves, esta confundida y le voy hacer ver la verdad de quien esta enamorada, mira millicent se tomo una poción de multijujos y se va hacer pasar por Cho y se va acercar a el tratando de seducirlo y yo a ti-le dijo Pansy

-Mas bien, parece que estas tratando de conquistarme, así que déjame en paz-le dijo Draco empujando a pansy y saliendo del lugar, luna dejo de mirarlo y giro a ver a harry que se encontraba con Cho que con un descuido de harry esta lo tomo del rostro y le planto un beso, luna simplemente se lo quedo mirando, harry logro quitar a Cho de enzima y se alejo de ella, al llegar con luna este le dio su copa de zumo.

-Yo, luna siento mucho esto-le dijo harry apenado

-No te preocupes-le dijo Luna que aun no sabia que sucedía dentro de ella

-¿No estas molesta? Dijo soy tu acompañante-le dijo Harry

-Si, exactamente, solo eres mi acompañante de baile-le dijo Luna al momento que se le cayo la copa de las manos.

-¿Solo tu acompañante? Pensé que éramos algo mas-le dijo Harry

-Harry, lo siento, pero creo que lo único que siento por ti es amistad y creo que tengo que ir a buscar a alguien, yo lo siento, no quise darte ilusiones, lo siento mucho en verdad-le dijo luna mirando a ver si encontraba a Draco, pero no lo encontraba en ningún lado, la chica salio del lugar y en peso a recordar algo….

Flash Back

_-¿Que es esto?-le pregunto luna_

_-Aquí es a donde vengo cuando quiero estar solo-le dijo Draco_

_-¿Enserio? No crees que es un lugar muy lindo para una persona como tu-le dijo Luna_

_-Mira te perdono por haberme pegado-le dijo Draco_

_-Me Perdonas tu deberías disculparte-le dijo Luna molesta_

_-¿De que me debo disculpar?-le pregunto Draco_

_-Sabes que mejor me voy, nos vemos mañana, adiós-le dijo Luna molesta cuando se fue del lugar, mientras que Draco la veía alejarse._

Fin del Flash Back

-Claro, puede ser que Draco se encuentre hay-dijo Luna cuando camino a paso rápido, dentro de los bosques, aun recordaba el camino, recordaba todo lo que había vivido con Draco y en esos momentos en lo único que pensaba era en ir con Draco y decirle todo lo que sentía por el antes de que el encontrara a otra.

Continuara….

**N/A: Hola, que tal, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, bueno el sig, Cáp. Ahora si la verdad saldrá a la luz, como reaccionara Draco cuando Luna le confiese su amor ¿La aceptara o´ la rechazara? Bueno espero y les haya gustado, gracias por los reviwes!. **

**Las quiero**

**Besos**

**Alexita Malfoy.**


	12. Un sentimiento al fin revelado

Capitulo 12.- Un sentimiento al fin revelado

La chica corría lo más rápido que podía, al llegar al lugar, pudo visualizar a Draco mirando el cielo y las estrellas que iluminaban el lugar y la grande luna que parecía dirigir toda su luz hacia el chico. Luna camino unos pasos mas hasta estar cerca, el chico pudo sentir la respiración de la chica, el sabia muy bien quien era, se giro para verla ala cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar con Potter?-le dijo fríamente

-Yo quiero estar contigo-le dijo luna sin despegar la mirada de el chico

-¿Y por que quieres estar conmigo?-le pregunto el chico

-Tu sabes muy bien esa respuesta-le dijo luna acercándose a el

-No, no la se, tu la deberías de saber, primero te besas conmigo y en el mismo día te encuentro besando a potter-le dijo Draco separándose de ella furioso

-El me beso-le dijo luna

-Pero tu no hiciste nada para impedirlo, cierto, querías sentir lo que era besar a potter y lastimar a otra persona, como todos lo hacen contigo, no eres mas que una mentirosa-le dijo draco mirándola de cerca

-Eres un idiota-le dijo al momento que le daba una cachetada-no se como pude sentir algo por ti-se dio media vuelta y salio corriendo del lugar, Draco se quedo parado viendo como la única persona que a amado se iba, tardo un poco para recordar las ultimas palabras de la chica y de las de pansy. Luna:_ "No se como puede sentir algo por ti" _Pansy:_ "Esta confundida". _ Draco ahora era el que se encontraba corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, pudo ver a luna a unos centímetros de el, el chico se acerco lo mas rápido que podía, la tomo del brazo haciéndola girar pudo notar sus ojos hundidos en lagrimas.

-Luna…-el chico le quito las lagrimas con sus manos, se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, este la abrazo lo mas que podía, no quería dejarla ir nunca, ella era todo para el, ella había hecho ver un mundo que no conocía su corazón… "el amor".

-Draco, yo te lo juro, el fue el que me beso, yo…estaba confundida…lo siento-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-No te preocupes, yo soy un idiota por no creerte, luna yo…te amo-le dijo Draco despejándola de el- tu hiciste que mi corazón conociera algo nuevo, algo que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera por mis padres…- Luna coloco su mano delicadamente en su boca haciéndolo callar y después la paso por su nuca, al momento que sus labios y los de el se acercaban, luna respiraba agitadamente al igual que Draco, ambos sintieron el rose de sus labios, Draco la beso desesperadamente, el cual luna respondió igual, ambos se separaron por la falta de aire, se miraron el uno al otro, en sus ojos se mostraba un luz en la que ambos se perdían y se cegaban por el amor de ambos…

-Luna te amo…te amo demasiado-le dijo Draco sin dejar de mirarla

-Yo también Draco, no sabes cuando te amo, eres lo mejor que me ah pasado, eres lo único que tiene sentido en esta vida-le dijo luna cuando una lagrima corría por su mejilla, draco se la quito con su mano delicadamente y la volvió a besar como si fuera su tesoro mas preciado. Ambos se separaron y caminaron juntos la fiesta de navidad (si era navidad verdad, jaja estoy perdida ¬¬…) al entrar al gran comedor todos lo que habitaban se los quedaron mirando, harry quien estaba tomando demasiado ponche se le cayo el vaso al ver la escena de Draco y Luna entrando de la mano, la rabia lo inundo, se iba a acercar ala pareja pero alguien lo detuvo, el chico miro a la persona que lo detuvo, pansy lo miro con una cara de no te acerques o te parto la cara, harry trato de que lo soltara pero al parecer la chica era fuerte, pero aun así este logro soltarse, pansy no se le ocurría nada para que este no se les acercara, así que no tuvo otra opción que tomarlo del brazo de nuevo haciéndolo voltear y plantarle un beso, en ese momento todos olvidaron ala pareja que había entrado y miraron la escena de Pansy y Harry besándose, el chico algo extraño no supo por que pero le siguió el beso ala chica, pansy lo separo de ella.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Acaso Zabini no es tu novio?-le pregunto harry

-El me dejo…y además te bese para que no te acercaras a luna y Draco, acaso no vez que ella no siente nada por ti-le dijo Pansy molesta

-Si eso ya lo se-le dijo harry molesto mirando a luna y draco bailando

Luna y Draco se encontraban en la pista bailando…aun algunas miradas de algunas chicas de odio, otras de envidia y celos…pero Luna se olvido de todo eso por el solo hecho de estar alado de Draco… ya nada le importaba mas que el amor que sentía por aquel chico de pelo rubio y ojos grises y fríos…pero que en el fondo eran calidos…Draco había sacado un collar muy lindo…era un corazón el que le había dado a pansy y el que ella le regreso.

-Luna quiero darte algo-le dijo Draco

-Claro-le dijo luna quien levanto los labios enseña de un beso, el chico se rió un poco

-No es eso luna… es otra cosa mas especial que quiero que siempre la tengas contigo en muestra de todo el amor que nos tenemos-le dijo Draco

-¿Y que es eso?-le pregunto luna, Draco le enseño el collar ala chica luna se quedo con la boca abierta al verlo…

-Draco es…es hermoso-le dijo luna

-Mi madre me lo dio para dárselo ala persona con la que yo quisiera estar para siempre y se lo di a pansy ya que es mi prometida y aun tengo que enfrentar ese pequeño problema con mi padre, descuida luna todo saldrá bien-le dijo al ver la cara de preocupación que la chica puso-pero ahora te lo quiero dar a ti… ya que quiero que tu seas la persona con la que quiero estar siempre-le dijo Draco

-Draco gracias y yo con gusto lo acepto ya que yo quiero ser esa persona-le dijo luna con una sonrisa, el chico le puso el collar y ambos se volvieron a besar…

**N/A: Bueno creo que los hice esperar mucho espero y no se hayan olvidado de mi historia! Jaja bueno pues aquí les dejo este capitulo espero y les guste! Y aun ay mas… dolor, amor, problemas, separaciones… pero eso es mas adelante… estará interesante, pensé en dejarlo así pero quise alargarlo mas… espero y les guste el capitulo y espero y siguen leyéndolo!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios**

**Adiós**

**Alexita malfoy**


	13. Llegaron las vacaciones amor

**Capitulo 13.- Llegaron las vacaciones amor**

Luna baja hacia el gran comedor, pudo notar hacia ellas, algunas de odio, otros de asombro y sobre todo de envida.

-Hacia que la loca sale con el más hermoso de howargts ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste??-le dijo cho

-No soy tu cho, no uso esas pociones para conseguir lo que quiere-le dijo luna

-Mira mas re vale que no me provoques lovegood por que te las verías conmigo-le dijo furiosa

-JA PORFAVOR SI TU NO PUEDES HACER NADA POR TI SOLA-le dijo Draco llegando por detrás de la chica rubia y la abrazo de la cintura y besaba su cuello.

-¿Y bien que esperas para largarte de aquí?-le dijo el rubio

-Me las pagaras-le dijo cho furiosa

-Mi amor no tenias que hacer eso, puedo defenderme sola-le dijo luna

-Yo pensaba oír un gracias mi amor por defenderme-le dijo draco

-Pues si te lo agradezco, pero se defenderme sola, no necesitas ayudarme-le dijo luna-le dijo

-MIRA SI ES LA LOCA, TEN CUIDADO NO TE VAYA A DEJAR COMO ELLA-les gritaron unas chicas al pasar.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-le dijo luna molesta

-Recuerdo que alguien me dijo "NO ME DEFIENDAS, SE HACERLO SOLA"-le dijo arremedándola

-Pues no deberías creer todo lo que te dijo y debes defenderme-le dijo luna empujándolo

-No me empujes y si quiero te defiendo y si no, no-le dijo Draco

-¿Pero que dices?, no me toques-le dijo luna empujándolo de nuevo

-Que no hagas eso-le grito draco, luna le soltó una cachetada se iba a marchas pero Draco lo impidió tomándola de la cintura y la hizo girar para darle un beso que ella correspondió, casi siempre peleaban, nunca estaban de acuerdo, pero el amor que sentían era tan grande que esas peleas se hacían a un lado.

Ambos estaban en el lago, donde se conocieron por primera vez.

-Recuerdo que te caíste de ese árbol, fue muy gracioso jajaja-dijo luna mientras se abrazaban

-Fue gracioso para ti, pero para mi fue doloroso, niña-le dijo Draco sobando el trasero

-Draco no me has dicho lo que paso en tu casa la navidad, ya espere demasiado y ya te vas a ir y quisiera saber que es lo que paso-le dijo luna

-No tuve el valor para decirle a mi madre que no quería seguir los pasos de mi padre, no se como decirle-le dijo Draco

-¿Entonces que pasara? ¿Qué piensas hacer?, Draco no quiero perderte-le dijo Luna

-Jamás pasara eso, te lo prometo-le dijo el chico abrazándola mas fuerte

-Este es fue tu ultimo año, te voy a extrañar demasiado-le dijo luna

-Descuida ¿Iras a tu casa estas vacaciones verdad? ¿O iras alguna parte?-le pregunto el chico

-No, estaré en mi casa sola como siempre- dijo luna tristemente

-No, no lo estarás, iré a visitarte-le dijo el chico

-Seria fantástico, estoy segura que la pasaremos bien-le dijo luna dándole un besos, draco la abrazo por la cintura, luna despejo sus labios de el chico y mira la mano del chico un poco propasada.

-Mm Draco-le dijo luna

-Ah lo siento-le dijo el chico abrazándola y dándole muchos besitos en el cuello-te amo-le dijo el chico al oído que hico reír a luna

-Dracooo, me haces cosquillas-le dijo luna

-Jeje anda vamos a comer algo antes de que nos tengamos que ir-le dijo Draco

-Nunca te llenas eh-le dijo luna burlona

-Claro que si pero tu no me dejaste comer bien-le dijo Draco

-Claro que no, bueno es que tengo que cuidarte, no quiero un novio gordo eh y con espinillas eh eso si que no-le dijo luna sonriendo

-Yo tampoco, pero aun así me enamore de una loquilla-le dijo Draco abrazándola, se iban a besar pero en ese momento pansy llego un poco agitada hacia ellos.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-le pregunto luna

-Si, que ya nos tenemos que ir ala estación-le dijo Pansy

-Ah, bueno pues vamos-le dijo draco a luna dándole un besito pequeño, ambos se agarraron de las manos y siguieron a pansy.

Ya en el tren, a unas cuantas horas de llegar, draco y luna se comían a besos, Luna sentía que regresar a casa era como separarse para siempre, ya que no vería a draco en un año, luna y draco estaban abrazados mientras que pansy no se quedaba quieta, después del beso que se había dado con harry no lo podía olvidar.

-Vengo en un momento, veré si encuentro ala señora de la comida-dijo pansy saliendo del compartimiento sin saber si había sido escuchada, la chica caminaba sin rumbo, cuando de pronto se detuvo y vio aquel chico de ojos esmeralda, pansy se quedo inmóvil al ver al chico, sin darse cuanta de que el la miraba.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-le pregunto Harry al acercarse a ella

-Eso, eso no te incumbe muévete de mi camino-le dijo pansy pero el chico no se movió, la acorralo mas hacia la pared, apoyo su mano en la pared y la otra puesta en la cadera de la chica, pansy se quedo sorprendida de la actitud del chico.

-No te dejare ir-le dijo Harry

-¿Que es lo que pretendes? Déjame salir si, odio que me tengan de esta forma-le dijo Pansy

-Pues no me moveré de aquí, ¿acaso planeas algo?-le dijo harry

-Ya que lo mencionas si-le dijo pansy parándose un poco mejor y acercándose un poco mas a harry, el chico tomo ala chica mas por la cintura y su otra mano acariciaba el hombro desnudo de la chica, pansy se estremeció al sentir tanto contacto del chico.

-¿Acaso estas nerviosa?-le pregunto harry con una sonrisa de lado

-¡Que tonterías, yo jamás me pongo nerviosa-le dijo pansy acercándose lentamente a los labios del chico.

-Entonces explícame, ¿Por qué tiemblas cada vez que estas mas cerca de mi eh?-le pregunto harry, pansy se quedo callada, los labios de ambos chicos estaba cada vez mas cerca.

-Yo…yo…no tiemblo…-le dijo pansy entrecortadamente

-Desde aquel beso eh querido sentir tus labios sobre los míos de nuevo-le dijo harry rompiendo ese pedazo de separación que quedaba, ambos labios se juntaron, pansy sin pensarlo abrazo a harry correspondiendo ese beso, ambos se besaban desesperadamente, como si lo necesitaran, pansy se separo un poco de el, pero poco tiempo ambos se volvían a besar, pero esta vez era un beso lento, con caricias, con un sentimiento lleno de amor. Esta vez fue harry quien se separo de la chica y la miro a los ojos, ambos sonrieron y se dieron un pequeño y tierno beso.

-Te necesito-le dijo harry mirándola

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me necesitas?-le pregunto pansy con los ojos a punto del llanto

-Acaso no lo vez, jamás había sentido esto, es diferente a lo que sentí por cho o por luna, me gustas demasiado, me encanta en la forma en que me dices cara rajada y especialmente me gustas tu, tu sonrisa, te amo-le dijo harry

-¿Me amas?-dijo pansy sorprendía y a la vez que sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-Claro, con locura y pasión-le dijo harry quitándole las lágrimas y besando la comisura de sus labios, pansy sonrió una vez mas sinceramente y abrazo el chico.

-Harry, eres genial, pero no me gustas ni te quiero- el chico se quedo extrañado y la separo de el y se la quedo viendo a los ojos sin entender- me encantas y te amo-le dijo pansy sonriendo

-Ya me habías asustado-le dijo harry al igual que ella sonriéndole y volviéndola a besar, ambos se separaron por última vez.

-Me tengo que ir… pronto llegaremos-le dijo pansy

-Si, lo se, igual yo-le dijo harry cuando se dirigían a sus respectivos compartimientos, antes de perderse de vista pansy lo llamo.

-Harry, ¿Me escribirás verdad?-le pregunto pansy

-Todos los días de mi vida-le dijo antes de desaparecer, pansy sonrió y se fue de aquel lugar.

El tren freno repentinamente, haciendo que todos los alumnos chocaran con otros, Draco ayudo a luna apararse del suelo junto con pansy, los chicos bajaban del tren queriendo ver a sus familiares, Draco y Luna se esperaron un poco hasta ser los últimos en el tren.

-Luna-draco acariciaba la cara de su amada-te prometo que esta vez hablare con mi madre acerca de eso, te amo demasiado y pienso no ser miembro del Señor-tenebroso, no aceptare sus chantajes-le dijo Draco a la chica, luna beso su mano

-Draco cualquiera que sea tu decisión yo te apoyare, de eso no lo dudes-le dijo la chica sonriéndole, ambos se besaron, cuando en ese momento llego el conductor.

-Tal vez quieran hacer eso afuera, al menos que quieran regresar a hogawrts-les dijo

-Así lo sentimos-le dijo Draco, ambos salieron del tren y se despidieron sin ser vistos, luna tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-Luna iré a verte en vacaciones, no te preocupes, te amo-le dijo draco dándole un beso, ambos se fueron por su lugar.

-Luna, por aquí-le dijo un hombre alto de cabellos dorados, un poco viejo.

-Hola! ¿Y mi padre?-pregunto la chica

-Lo siento, no pudo venir-le dijo el señor

-Ah, si eso siempre pasa, bueno nos vamos, necesito dormir un poco señor Goleen-le dijo

-Claro y te lo eh dicho miles de veces puedes llamarme…Clark-le dijo el señor

-Si, bueno Clark es hora de irnos-le dijo luna

Luna se despidió de Clark cuando llego a su casa, la chica entro y dio un pequeño suspiro, estaría todo un verano sola, como lo era siempre, fue ala cocina y se preparo un bocadillo, miro la tele y después de estarle cambiando unos momentos comenzó a brincar como loca, su artista favorito iba a su ciudad, Teddy Geiger, luna estaba emocionada mas que nunca, la chica dio un grito cuando el teléfono sonó, rápidamente fue a contestar esperando que fuera Draco.

_-Hija, espero y hayas llegado con bien-le dijo su padre_

_-Ah hola papa, si, llegue con bien no te preocupes-le dijo la chica_

_-Si, hija lamento no pasar otras vacaciones contigo, pero sabes que necesito, levantar el trabajo para que puedas cursar tu ultimo año-le dijo _

_-Si, lo se no te preocupes, papa quería saber si ¿En donde pusiste mi dinero de los ahorros?, es que los necesito-le dijo la chica_

_-A este hija, yo... tuve que tomar ese dinero, tuve unos problemas con la luz y lo demás y no querría que estuvieras en la casa sin luz y comida, yo lo siento pero prometo pagártelo cuando tengo suficiente dinero-le dijo su padre _

_-Ah si, esta bien no te preocupes. Si fue para eso esta bien… bueno papa sabes tengo hambre así que me haré algo para comer, te quiero y espero que todo vaya bien en tu trabajo, hablaremos otro día, cuídate adiós-le dijo luna colgando el teléfono._

Luna aunque estaba molesta, no podía enojarse con su padre ya que pasaba por muchas cosas y no solo por un tonto concierto iba a enojarse con el. Luna se sentó en el sillón cuando vio la lechuza de draco, ella corrió hacia ella y tomo la carta que se encontraba en sus patas.

_Querida luna:_

_Solo dios sabe cuanto te amo, solo dios lo sabe._

_Draco._

La chica sonrió y en ese momento varias lechuzas aparecieron dentro de la casa con rosas, fueron soltándolas formando un corazón formando sus nombres dentro del corazón. Luna sonrió a un mas viendo lo que decía el corazón, las luces comenzaron apagarse y velas comenzaron a salir, luna vio a una persona parada frente de ella vestida de negro y con una vela en sus manos, luna no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, corrió hacia el y ambos se besaron.

-No podía esperar más para verte-le dijo el chico

-Draco, apenas fueron como unas dos horas, pero si yo tampoco podía esperar mas para verte, gracias por todo, eres lo mejor que tengo-le dijo la chica

-También tengo otra sorpresa mas-le dijo el chico

-¿Qué es?-le pregunto luna

-Primero cierra los ojos-le dijo el chico, luna sonrió y los cerro como el le había dicho, el chico saco una cosa de su pantalón, tomo las manos de luna y le dio los papeles- ya puedes abrirlos amor-le dijo Draco dándole un beso, luna miro lo que tenia en sus manos.

-Draco, son, son los boletos para ver a teddy geiger, dios mió, no lo puedo creer, draco… yo no se que decirte, gracias amor, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo..-le dijo luna dándole un beso demasiado apasionante, draco la tomo por la cintura fuertemente mientras que ella acariciaba su pelo, draco caminaba y llevaba a luna hacia el sillón, la recargo en el sillón, luna pudo sentir la mano de draco por su busto, pero esta lo detuvo.

-Draco, yo-

-Lo siento, yo no quise-le dijo el chico separándose de ella

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, es que simplemente yo aun no estoy lista para esto-le dijo la chica apenada

-Si, lo siento, yo sabré esperar, solo por que te amo-le dijo el chico

-Gracias por entenderlo-le dijo luna dándole un tierno beso

-Creo que tengo que irme, vendré por ti dentro de dos semanas-le dijo el chico

-Draco, ¿has hablado con tu madre?-le pregunto la chica

-Si, le he dicho todo-le dijo Draco

-¿Enserio? ¿Draco y por que no me dijiste nada?-le pregunto la chica

-No lo se, me invadió tanta felicidad al verte, que se me olvido por completo lo que había pasado con mi madre-le dijo el chico

-Pero bueno dime, ¿que te dijo?, ¿que sucedió?-le pregunto desesperada

-Lo tomo de la manera que jamás lo pensé luna, ella esta feliz con mi decisión, me dijo que ella era la primera que quería que no siguiera los pasos de mi padre-le dijo el chico feliz

-¿Enserio? Draco es la mejor noticia que me pudiste haber dado-le dijo Luna dándole un beso

-Lo se, lo único que me preocupa es que pasara si mi padre llega a salir de Askaban- le dijo un poco nervioso el chico

-Para eso me vas a tener a mi, para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, te amo draco y jamás te dejare solo-le dijo luna abrazándolo

-Lo se, yo también te amo-le dijo el chico besándola

-Bueno será mejor que te vayas, nos veremos dentro de dos semanas y me escribes mientras eh, te amo amor-le dijo luna

-Yo también, no sabes cuanto-le dijo draco besándola y parándose hacia la puerta, luna lo acompaño y se despidieron con un tierno y lindo beso.

N/A: perdonen por la tardanza pero mientras estoy en la escuela no puedo escribir mucho, pero no dejare esta historia a medias y perdonen si los hice esperar demasiado, solo espero y sigan leyendo la historia y que les guste mucho, mucho… saludos a todos adiós.


End file.
